The Nightmare of Thieves
by KatsumiRose24
Summary: Three years after the Cooper fault, a new enemy has appeared and in order to defeat them, the gang must team up again. The gang must team up with some old friends and enemies. Will the gang win this battle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**_

**Chapter 1**

**With Bentley**

Bentley woke up to knocking on his and Penelope's apartment door. The rain was pounding on the windows and he could hear thunder in the distance. As he moved away from his messy desk, Bentley looked at the clock; it was two in the morning.

_Why would someone be knocking on the door this early in the morning?_ He thought.

When he got to the door, there was more knocking. As he unlocked the door, the knocking stopped. Bentley kept the chain on as he opened the door slowly. He almost fell out of his wheelchair as he saw who it was; it was his best friend, Murray. It's been almost 3 years since he last saw anyone in the gang, so he was surprised. He took the chain off and opened the door.

"Come in Murray."

"Thanks, little buddy," Murray said as he gave Bentley a watery smile. Tears were threatening to fall from the hippo's brown eyes.

He walked in and hugged Bentley then he sat on the couch. The turtle closed the door, and then Penelope came out of their room, with her book in hand. She rubbed her eyes, and then put her glasses on. She almost dropped her book when she saw Murray.

"Murray! It's been so long since we've seen you. How have you been?"

Murray smiled at her then he said, "I've been okay, I guess. I quit being a race car driver last year."

"Oh, so why are you here?" she asked.

"…There's something you guys need to know."

Penelope sat beside Murray and Bentley moved toward the couch.

"It's about a new enemy."

Both Penelope and Bentley stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Bentley asked.

"We need to protect Sly. A new enemy wants to destroy Sly."

"Oh no! This is bad, this is really bad," Bentley said, his hands started shaking.

"What are we going to do?" Penelope asked.

"We need to get the gang back together," Murray said softly.

Penelope quickly got off the couch and got her laptop, "I know where everyone is, everyone except Sly."

They spent the next hour finding everyone, and then Penelope sent an email to Dimitri. Bentley wrote letters to Panda King and The Guru.

"How are we going to get Sly?" Murray asked.

"I-I don't know," Bentley said to the hippo, frowning.

"I think I know where to find him," Penelope said.

"Where?" Murray and Bentley asked at the same time.

"In Paris, with his wife… Carmelita Fox."

**Paris - 2 days later - With Sly**

It was late in Paris, when Sly and Carmelita came back home. They were hugging and happy. They found out that Carmelita was going to have a baby girl. Sly was so excited to be a father, Carmelita was happy.

"I'm so happy," Sly said before he kissed his wife's nose.

The fox smiled then hugged him.

"Me too," she said into his shoulder.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Sly said as he kissed Carmelita on the forehead.

"And you're going to be a great father," she said as she hugged him tightly.

They took their jackets off and then went into the kitchen and Sly began making dinner.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

She smiled then kissed him on the cheek. She sat down at the table.

After they ate, they watched the news. It was showing more about a robbery that was linked to no one. The police and the museum employs called the thief "The Shadow". The thief was never seen and no one ever knew where to find the thief.

Sly was reminded of himself. He remembered his days as Sly Cooper the thief, not Constable Cooper. He missed his days as a thief. He liked being a cop with his wife, but it wasn't like being with his brothers. Sly didn't like pretending that he didn't remember anything about being a thief. He missed his brothers, Bentley and Murray; Sly missed all of the adventures and the heists. He felt alone thinking about all of the good times with the Cooper gang. He felt bad for leaving the gang without saying goodbye, without explaining why he was leaving.

Carmelita fell asleep so Sly carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He smiled at her then walked to his window. He opened it and felt a breeze on his face. It was a cool night in Paris. Sly remembered the old days in Paris when Carmelita would chase him, but he would get away in the nick of time. Murray, Bentley, and Sly would laugh at the way Carmelita yelled that one day she would capture him.

Sly missed his friends; he wondered what they were doing now.

The raccoon sighed then closed the window again. He needed to take a walk.

He grabbed his coat and went outside.

Sly walked around the quiet city not really paying attention to where he was going.

Little did he know, he was being watched.

**Paris - In an Alleyway**

It was around midnight, the moon high, and the stars bright. It was quiet, peaceful. It seemed as though nobody was around…

A green eyed panther was hiding in the shadows of an alleyway as the police cruised by, patrolling the area. They couldn't see him due to his pitch black fur and his dark clothing.

The panther had two swords in his black belt. His left hand rested on them as he watched the patrol cars pass by. He keened his hearing to listen to the sounds of Paris.

His name was Leonardo Sanders. He was known as the World's Greatest Swordsman. He was a criminal, a "cold blooded killer" according to the cops. Leo had been a criminal for eleven years. He had never been caught. He was never found. He never stayed in one place for too long, it was too dangerous. Of course there had been close calls for him getting caught, but he always escaped.

Leo felt on edge, he was dangerously close to the police station. He felt stupid for coming down this way, but it was the only way he could get to his safe house.

The panther saw that the coast was clear and walked out of the alley, but then he saw a woman turn the corner and began walking towards him. Leo cursed under his breath and then slid into the alley again. He watched as the woman paused then she walked into the alley. Leo didn't realize who it was until she removed her hood.

Her big dark brown eyes were staring into his bright green ones, as if she was staring into his soul. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun. Her golden fur shone in the moonlight. She was smirking. She looked evil.

_Jade Edwards._

"Hello, Leonardo."

She stood in front of him as he stared at the lioness with wide eyes. He was in shock.

"Leo, you look like you've seen a ghost," Jade said as she touched his face, smirking again.

"I think I'm looking at one," he replied without emotion.

Jade threw her head back and laughed. Leo had always hated her laugh, ever since her best friend/partner died.

"Haven't you ever heard of a stage death? I know you have… you've done it before. It's to get away from everyone. You are such a coward. You always will be a coward."

Leo gritted his teeth and then said, "I thought I was a womanizer."

"Oh, don't worry you still are and you will never change," the lioness said, winking at him.

Leo rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

The lioness looked at the street then grabbed the panther by the collar of his leather jacket. He grunted when she pulled him through the alleyway.

She stopped walking then turned to him, pressing him into the wall.

"I want you to join me."

"For what?" the panther asked suspiciously, he never really trusted her, he never really trusted anyone any more.

"To bring down Sly Cooper and his sidekicks, Bentley and Murray. They ruined my best friend; she died because of Sly Cooper. Neyla would want me to get revenge on them," Jade said, staring into his eyes. Leo could see something evil in her eyes. He also saw pain flicker through them when she mentioned Neyla's name. But when Leo heard the names of the people Jade wanted to kill, he froze.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray used to be his best friends. They met at Happy Camper Orphanage and were never separated, until the night when _she_died, the girl Leo loved, Clara. The night she died, Leo ran away. He left his friends behind, left his family behind, left his life behind; he hurt Sly when the raccoon tried stopping Leo from leaving. The last thing he said to his best friend was, "I'll never see you again."

Leo's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want me to _help _you? Do you remember what happened the last time we worked together?"

Jade smiled, then replied, "Well because you're strong and I know that you and Cooper were once _buddies_, it would hurt him to know that one of his best friends was part of the reason he was defeated."

Leo looked into her cold eyes with an expression that was colder than hers. His bright green eyes went dark and chilly, it was as though the swords on his belt were going through the lioness, but she held a shiver back.

"No…I have no reason to _destroy_Sly."

Jade's lip twitched in anger.

"So you're choosing his side?"

"I'm not choosing sides."

Jade took a knife from her belt then held it to Leo's throat. Leo just stared at her; he didn't even try to block her attack.

"I'll let you go this time, but the next time I see you, its chose or die. Got it?"

"What was the point of holding the knife to my neck then?"

She pushed the knife harder so it dug into his throat, drawing blood. He winced slightly, but didn't try to move away.

"Don't you dare be a smart ass with me," she warned.

Leo just rolled his eyes then she took the knife away from his throat then placed it back into her black sweatshirt pocket.

She left without another word, which he was glad, he hated her.

_Looks like I'm on the run again,_he thought as he watched her leave the alley.

**Back to Sly**

Sly heard something behind him. He turned but didn't see anything. He shook his head then continued walking. Then he heard it again, this time when he turned he saw something familiar. He picked it up; it was one of his old calling card.

_What the hell is this doing here?_ Sly thought to himself.

He was about to throw it away when he saw something attached to it. Sly turned it over. It was a note: _Sly I know this is sudden, but you are in danger. You need to leave Paris soon, or you will die. Meet me here in an hour. See ya then little buddy._

The note had an address on it and then Sly realized it was one of the old safe houses that the gang used. The raccoon felt his heart stop.

Wasn't the gang angry at him for leaving?

If so, why did they care?

Should he go?

He knew that they were right; he could feel it in his gut that he was in danger. He was going to trust his gut. He began walking; being careful that no one was following him.

**Back to Leo**

Leo knew that if he didn't hurry and leave Paris, Jade would find him. He would have to pack lightly to get away faster. He would only bring things he needed, weapons, clothing and money.

Leo already packed his suitcase with clothing and he had his wallet in his car.

All he need now was his weapons.

Leo didn't go anywhere without his swords, but he knew he would need more than his swords to make sure Jade never caught him.

Leo packed his crossbow and a few guns. He put them all in his black Ferrari, and then hurried to get all of his important things. He got his maps and all of his books and research. He got his laptop and put it in his car. Leo looked around his apartment then went to his computer. He was grateful that he copied all of the information onto his laptop, now all he had to do was destroy his computer, maybe his apartment.

Leo decided it would be best to destroy his apartment. Leo knew he was going to regret this but it had to be done.

He went into his kitchen and got all of the alcohol he could find and then he took one of his sword that was strapped to his belt, and cut the gas tank that was in the kitchen. He then went into his room and dumped alcohol onto his bed and curtains; he made sure that there was a trail of alcohol leading to the kitchen before he took out a match and lit his last cigarette then threw the box of matches and cigarettes into the puddle of gasoline on the floor.

_There's a good way to quit._

He threw the match to the ground then ran as his apartment caught on fire.

He got into his car and drove off, not even looking back.

"I hope Jade likes the message I left her," Leo said to himself, smirking.

**With Jade**

She was beyond angry when she got to Leo's apartment, not only finding that he was gone, but that he burnt his apartment. He left her a message to; it was a message that would piss anyone off. When he poured alcohol on his bed, he spelt out the word "bitch."

Jade felt like she could kill anyone. She would kill Leo the next time she saw him. It was better for her if Leo was dead. If he was dead he wouldn't be able to join forces with Sly.

"Boss, he destroyed what you were looking for," a young male dingo with bright blue eyes, said as he looked at Jade.

She turned to him and sighed.

"I know he did Kyle. He loves pissing me off."

The dingo nodded then went back into Leo's apartment.

"He loves pissing everyone off," a big shadow said behind Jade. She turned and saw a big black bear behind her. She smiled at Dalton Brooks.

Dalton Brooks was once Leo's team mate, before Leo got Dalton arrested. Jade had found Dalton in a bar, drunk and talking about the swordsman that he would kill one day. Jade knew that the black eyed bear was talking about Leo. At first she didn't want to ask Leo's ex-partner to team up with her, but then she thought that if she teamed up with Dalton, she would be able to find Leo and then she would have a strong team to destroy the Cooper Gang.

"I want you to hunt him. I know you won't hesitate to kill him," the lioness said to the bear.

Dalton smirked, "My pleasure, Boss."

Dalton jumped into his old dark blue truck.

"Wait, I want Robert to go with you. I know you both hate Leo," Jade said as a brown rat with light brown eyes came out of Leo's burned apartment.

Robert had to hide a whimper when he heard Leo's name. Robert Tony hated Leo with a strong passion, but he was terrified of him, ever since Leo defeated him in a fight, giving the rat a scar on the side of his face. Robert hated Leo and was reminded of it every morning he woke up.

"Oh, I will get him for what he did to me," Robert said, hiding his fear.

Jade smiled evilly as Robert got into Dalton's truck.

She would get her revenge on the panther soon enough.

* * *

_I edited this and I will be editing all of the chapters. I was reading it to update the new chapters and realized there are tons of mistakes, so I decided I'll edit and maybe add more details on the characters._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**_

**Chapter 2**

**With Sly**

Sly Cooper got to the old safe house and felt a pain rush through him. Sly felt nerves overtake him for a moment, and then looked around. No one was around, so Sly slipped inside the old building. The raccoon crept around the safe house to make sure that no one was in the building. As he looked around Sly noticed that the safe house had been cleaned recently.

Sly went upstairs where the Gang would sit and discuss heist. Sly looked around, seeing old memories around him. He heard a noise behind him, making him jump slightly. Sly turned and then he saw Bentley.

Bentley looked the same as he did when they went to the Cooper Vault and Dr. M went on a rampage four years ago, the same night Sly left the Gang without saying goodbye.

Penelope was on Bentley's right and Murray on his left. They were looking at Sly, surprised that he actually showed up. Sly could tell that they weren't mad at him. They were glad to see him. It had been almost four years since they last saw him.

"Guys… I'm sorry," Sly said, looking at each of their faces.

"You don't need to be sorry," Bentley said, smiling.

"Yes I do. I left you guys without saying goodbye, and without explaining why."

"That's not important anymore," Penelope said, her brown eyes stared into Sly's. "The important thing is that you are safe."

"Safe, what do you mean by that?"

Sly was confused. He didn't understand what his friends meant by that.

All three of his friends smiled grimly.

"Someone is after you. They want to kill you," Murray said, his voice shaking, showing that he was on the verge of crying.

"Why is someone after me now?" the raccoon asked. "And why now?"

"That's what we don't know," a voice said behind Sly.

Sly turned and saw Panda King.

"Got any more news?" Penelope asked the panda.

He nodded, "The enemy has teamed up with a bunch of people who want to see the last Cooper died."

Sly's knees shook.

"What am I going to do?"

"_We_ are going to fight back," Murray said as he patted Sly on the back.

Sly looked up at the hippo.

"How?"

"We are going to team up with some old friends," Bentley said smiling.

_What old friends?_Sly thought to himself.

**With Leo**

Leo didn't know where he was heading, all he knew was he needed to hurry. He knew Jade would send Dalton Brooks after him. Dalton hated Leo.

Dalton and Leo used to be friends, until Dalton was caught by the cops, while Leo ran off. Dalton blamed Leo for that, when it was Dalton's fault. Dalton was always close to getting Leo, but Leo usually got away or beat the hell out of him.

Leo heard a gun shoot then a bullet went through his windshield.

"Crap," Leo said to himself. "Speaking of the devil."

He took a sharp turn and then saw Dalton in a truck behind him. Dalton had a machine gun in his hands, while Robert Tony was driving.

Leo glared at Robert, who cowered down when he saw those cold green eyes narrowed at him.

Leo sped off.

"Follow him," Dalton yelled at the rat.

Robert sped up and began chasing Leo.

Leo looked in his rearview mirror, Dalton was gaining on him. Leo cursed again as Dalton began shooting at him, then Leo chucked as the bear realized that the bullets bounced off of Leo's black Ferrari.

_Good thing my car's bullet proof_, Leo thought to himself.

Robert also realized this and hit the back of Leo's Ferrari, making Leo growl.

Leo grabbed his gun and began shooting out of his broken back window as he drove. People were cowering in their cars and on the sidewalks. Leo saw a few cops calling for back up.

Dalton went into the truck and then pushed Robert out of the way and then drove beside Leo.

Dalton's dark brown eyes narrowed then he grinned evilly and rammed into the side of Leo's car. Leo swerved then rolled his window down and began shooting at the bear. Dalton growled in pain as he felt a bullet go through his arm.

"Dammit, Robert drive, keep following him."

Robert looked at Dalton, his light brown eyes looking at the wound on the bears arm. Blood was soaking through Dalton's white shirt.

"But you've been hit," the rat said.

"I don't really care, follow him!" Dalton almost roared.

Robert hesitated then just shook his head and followed Leo.

Leo had to load his gun but he didn't bother he just grabbed his crossbow and then saw that they were still following him.

"Damn this would be easy if I had my partner," Leo muttered to himself as he loaded his crossbow.

"Robert get right beside him," Dalton growled, "It will be easier to make him crash."

Robert followed Dalton's order and got next to Leo's car.

"Come on Leo, it would be easier if you would just cooperate," Robert said.

"Screw you! I'm not going to work with dickheads like you!"

"Jade wants you to join us. It would be easier for you; all she wants is Sly to be broken."

Leo hissed then shot at the front tires of Dalton's truck and then the tires went flat.

"DAMN IT LEO!" Dalton yelled as Leo drove off. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

_I'd like to see you try,_ Leo thought with a smirk playing on his lips. Leo drove off, knowing there was a place to hide for a while.

**With the Cooper Gang 2 hours later**

"Jake Blackwood…are you freaking kidding me?" Sly Cooper said as he read the list of names that Bentley gave him, "He used to work with Muggshot. He tried killing me."

"Would you rather have him work with you or be an enemy?" Bentley asked.

Sly muttered, "Work with him."

"Riley and Annie Floss… didn't they go to the orphanage with us?" Murray asked as he read over Sly's shoulder.

"Yes, they were once great friends, until… we became _criminals_," Bentley replied.

There were three more names Damon Rice, Abigail Rose, the last name on the list made Sly freeze.

_Leonardo Sanders._

"Why is _he_ on this list?" Sly asked Bentley through clutched teeth.

"Sly we need to get Leo on our side," the turtle replied.

Sly looked at Bentley, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Why _him_?"

"If the enemy gets her hands on him, we're helpless. He is too useful… he could bring you down easily, he knows your weaknesses."

Sly hated hearing that, but he knew that it was true. Leo was useful to them… and to this enemy. If they got into Leo's head and if he joins forces with her, Sly and the gang would be destroyed. But after what happened eleven years ago made Sly and Leo enemies.

**Flashback- 11 years ago at the orphanage**

Sly looked at his best friend with sad amber eyes. Leo was sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face as he tried hiding his tears.

"Leo its okay," Sly said trying to reassure his friend.

Leo looked up at Sly, his green jewel like eyes were filled with tears.

Leo had lost the girl he loved, Clara. She was killed right in front of Leo's eyes.

Sly understood what it was like to watch someone you love die. He watched his father fight, trying to protect him.

"Sly it's not okay. Chad killed her and then he just left."

"Leo I understand what it's like to loss someone you love."

"How would you understand this? You didn't loss a girl you loved."

Sly went quiet as Leo stood up and then Leo balled his fist. He looked at Sly and continued talking.

"See you don't understand what I'm going through. You don't know what it's like to find out the girl you love was pregnant with your child right before she was killed."

Sly just stared at his best friend.

Of course Sly didn't know what is was like to loss a girl he loved or an unborn child. He only understood the pain of watching someone important to him die.

Leo stared at Sly then stormed out of the room and slammed the door, almost ripping it off the hinges.

Sly sat there, staring at the place Leo stood moments ago, feeling like he would never see Leo again.

It was late that night, when Bentley, Murray, and Sly woke up to see Leo packing his bags.

"Leo, where are ya going?" Murray asked his voice heavy with sleep, but Leo didn't answer him.

"Leo, you can't leave," Bentley said quietly.

"And who made you the boss!" Leo asked cruelly.

"Don't talk to Bentley like that!" Sly shouted angrily.

Leo turned and looked at the raccoon.

Leo's eyes were piercing. Sly could see a fire in his bright green eyes.

"I'm leaving and you guys can't stop me."

Sly got out of his bed and then quickly got the Cooper cane that he kept under his bed. He looked at Leo. Leo's eyes narrowed then he laughed humorlessly.

"Really? Sly, you think _that_is going to stop me?"

Sly gritted his teeth.

"Leo, I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you get revenge on Chad for killing Clara," Sly watched as pain flickered across Leo's face, but quickly disappeared. Sly continued, "I'm not letting you throw your life away."

"What makes you think you can stop me? Sly, you know that I'm stronger than you'll ever be. You shouldn't even try."

Sly's face flushed with anger.

Leo just turned away and continued packing. Sly tried whacking Leo with the cane, but Leo grabbed the pole of the cane.

"Sly, I told you not to do this."

Sly's eyes narrowed and he kicked Leo in the stomach, which made Leo grunt in pain and fall to the ground.

Sly snatched the cane out of Leo's hands and then put the cane to Leo's throat. Bentley tried to make them stop but Murray held him back.

"Leo, you're not leaving."

Leo's expression went cold as he grabbed the cane and then held onto it as he kicked Sly in the stomach, making sly fall to the ground and hitting his head on his bed's footboard. Sly passed out then Leo got up and laid the cane beside the fallen raccoon.

**End of Flashback**

Bentley looked at Sly, and then said, "You need to forgive Leo."

"Why should I?" Sly asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He didn't mean to do all of those things he did," Bentley looked at Sly's confused expression, "Before he left he told me to tell you that he was sorry he also told me that we weren't going to like some of the things he did. He wanted us to know that it wasn't going to be on purpose."

The message ran through Sly's mind and then he realized Leo was never his enemy. Leo didn't mean to do all of those cruel things to him. Leo never meant to hurt them.

"Well, let's find out where _he_ is," Sly said, hoping that they wouldn't be able to find him.

"Already on it," Penelope said, looking for something on her laptop.

**With Leo (bar in the middle of nowhere)**

Leo parked his car behind the shed behind the bar his old partner, Jake Blackwood, owned. Jake was his partner until he joined forces with the old gangster wanna-be, Muggshot. Leo still talked to Jake from time to time, but he never really saw Jake.

Leo put on his leather jacket, taking the words out of his belt.. Leo put his combat knife in his belt and then slid a gun into his leather jacket pocket. He got out of his ruined black Ferrari then walked into the bar.

When Leo went in and the bar tender, a gray wolf, looked up then grinned. His black eyes brightened.

"Long time no see, old friend," Jake Blackwood said, shaking Leo's hand.

Leo grinned then sat at the bar, "It has been a long time."

"Hey jerk," a girl said from behind Leo. Leo turned, seeing a white wolf with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

Her name was Abigail Rose; she was one of the smartest people Leo knew. She was also a prankster and loved playing jokes on Leo. She was also the one who nursed Leo back to health whenever he got badly injured

"It's professional jerk to you, Abby."

Abigail rolled her hazel eyes then sat beside him. She put her blond hair in a messy bun. Leo looked at Jake and then back at Abby, noticing that the two wolves were staring at each other.

"Aw Jake got a girlfriend."

Both of the wolves looked at Leo and then Abby rolled her eyes. Jake's gray fur was standing up and then Leo grinned.

"Come on man, you know I'm kidding."

Jake shook his head then muttered something that Leo chose to ignore.

"So why are you here?" Jake asked him.

"Well, Dalton Brooks is after me," Leo replied, a smirk on his lips.

"…Again?" Jake and Abby asked.

"Yeah, my car is proof of that."

"You parked your car in the parking lot, are you insane?" Abby asked, raising her brow.

"Look, I know I'm insane, but the car is behind the shed. I came here 'cause I know Jake can fix it," Leo rolled his eyes. Abby sighed then got up and went into the kitchen.

"How bad is it?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It's not as bad as last time, thank God last time you made it bullet proof. He had his 'lucky' machine gun with him," Leo said.

"Well it's the only gun he has," Jake muttered then chuckled at his joke.

"Are you going to fix it?" Leo asked ignoring Jake's comment.

"Sure thing man, just hold on, I have to ask Abby to take my place."

Jake went into the kitchen and asked her to take his shift so he could help Leo, which made Abby rolled her eyes, but she told Jake she would.

"I'd watch out for Dalton," Leo warned her over the bar.

"Will do, now go help Jake," she said and continued working.

Leo nodded then went out back where Jake was staring at the car.

"The dents will be easy but the scratches are going to be hard to hide," the gray wolf said as he looked over the back of the car where Robert slammed the truck into Leo's Ferrari.

"Don't worry about the scratches, I just need new tires and the dents need to go."

"Okay, well it may take a while, if I were you, I'd take everything out of this car," Jake told Leo. "You can put it in my Mustang."

"Thanks, but why your Mustang?"

"You know, just in case you need to leave. Anyways that's my only car that goes fast, I barley use it."

Leo nodded then start removing his things from his Ferrari and placing them into Jake's red Mustang.

"Um Jake there's a big problem in the bar. I think Leo should leave," Abigail came out of the bar and ran to Jake. "We need to go with him."

"Why, what is it?" Jake and Leo asked.

"It's not what, it's who."

"Is Dalton here?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

Leo got in the Mustang; Abigail threw her apron on the ground then got in the back, while Jake got into the passenger seat. Jake gave Leo the keys, just as the back door swung open.

"LEO!" Dalton yelled.

"How mad did you make him?" Abby asked Leo.

"Um… how mad would you be if I popped the tires of your truck and shot you in the arm?" Leo said as he started the car.

"I would be really pissed off."

"Multiply that by ten," Leo said as he drove off.

"Oh crap… Leo you really love pissing people off, don't you?"

"Yes I love pissing people off, it's my job," Leo said looking into the rearview mirror, seeing Dalton on a motorcycle. "Jake you're going to shoot at them to buy us some time."

"Just like old times," Jake said grinning, reaching in the back to get a gun.

Abby grabbed Leo's crossbow.

"Leo, do you mind?" Abby asked, indicating the crossbow.

"Not at all, as long as Dalton slows down," Leo said, paying attention to the road.

Leo drove faster as Jake and Abby shot at the huge bear behind them.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this asshole," Jake said.

Jake shot Dalton in the shoulder then Abby shot the front tire of his cycle.

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed, and then laughed. "He's down, but really pissed."

Jake and Leo watched and saw Dalton take out his machine gun.

"Does he bring that _thing_ everywhere?" Abby asked, her hazel eyes widening.

"Leo step on it, damn it!" Jake said as he watched Dalton load his gun.

Dalton shot and hit the back of the Mustang.

"Mother- This is my car!"

Leo went as fast as the car would allow and watched as the angry bear got smaller and smaller, until he was out of sight.

**With Sly - one hour later**

"I can't find anything about Leo!" Penelope exclaimed then just as she said it something popped up.

It was a newspaper article. Penelope read it out loud to the Gang.

"_Leonardo Sanders was sighted today: __People saw Leonardo and Dalton Brooks shooting at each other today. Dalton was chasing Leonardo, while Leonardo drove away and then returned fire at Dalton. Dalton's truck went flat while Leonardo got away. Dalton disappeared by the time the police appeared. If you have any information about Leonardo Sanders or Dalton Brooks' whereabouts please feel free to call this number_…" Penelope stopped reading and looked at the guys. "That didn't help at all."

"Face it guys, we're never going to find where he is. Leo's been on the run for over ten years. No one has ever caught him, he disappears when someone finds him, he's a coward," Sly said.

Bentley and Murray looked at each other.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look, now does it?" Panda King asked.

"No, but…what's the point of trying?" Sly said, getting off of the couch.

"It seems like the enemy has already talked to Leo," Penelope said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked.

"_Leonardo Sanders burnt his hiding place:_ _After the incident with Dalton Brooks and Leonardo Sanders, the police found Leonardo's apartment burnt to the ground. When they got there, it looked like someone had already been through the ruins. Police are unsure how long Leonardo had been in Paris and don't know when they will find him…_" Penelope read.

"I'm guessing Leo said no to whoever this enemy is and then burnt his apartment so they wouldn't find him," Bentley said

"Smart… so I'm guessing Leo is on the run from them," Sly muttered.

"But where is he now?" Murray asked.

"Well I don't think he's in Paris anymore," Penelope said, "it would be stupid to come back."

"Well let's just track everyone else down first then we'll look for Leo," Sly said.

The others agreed and then they contacted Dimitri and the Guru, telling them it was time for another adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**_

**Chapter 3**

**With Leo**

"We've been drive for almost a day now, can we please stop?" Abby said as she held her stomach, "I'm starving."

Leo didn't say anything, he just kept driving.

"Leo, can we please stop? I mean I'm hungry and I need to really go to the bathroom," Jake said.

"We'll stop when we're away from Paris; I have somewhere we can go."

"Is it far?" Jake asked.

"No," Leo said, his hands gripping the steering wheel, showing that he was annoyed with all of their questions.

"Is there food?" the two wolves asked and Leo nodded.

"Thank God," Abby said to herself.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked the panther.

Leo's green eyes looked at the gray wolf beside him, "A friends."

"Riley?"

"Yes."

Jake nodded then smiled, "It's been a long time since I've seen him and Annie."

Leo nodded in agreement then Jake noticed that Abby didn't say anything. He looked back at her then saw that she was asleep. He smiled then saw Leo's lips twitch.

"What's so funny Leo?" Jake asked angrily.

"You love her."

"I do not!"

Leo looked at his friend then chuckled, "Are you stupid?"

"…Leo just shut up."

"You know I'm right then?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Yes, you're right," Jake muttered.

"You should tell her, I'm pretty sure she won't laugh at you."

"Since when are you the match maker, all the girls I know tell me you're a womanizer," Jake said, shaking his head at his best friend.

"I don't deny that I am, but I know Abby. And she won't laugh, I promise," Leo said, seriously.

"I hope you're right," Jake said, not even noticing Abby smiling.

**At the enemy safe house**

Dalton was so angry at Leo, he could kill, and this was the second time he got away from him. Dalton walked into a room where there was a long table, with criminals sitting on each side of it. Dalton hated this room, mainly because he knew that Jade was going to embarrass him in front of everyone.

Robert had told everyone that they failed, and everyone was teasing Dalton about it.

"Aw, wait till boss hears this," a jaguar with black eyes said snickering. The jaguar was wearing dark blue jeans with a sword in one of the belt loops. His booted feet were on the table, and he was grinning.

Dalton hated James Leapold almost as much as he hated Leo, which was ironic, they're both swordsman.

"Shut it, James," Dalton growled, which only made the jaguar laugh harder.

The bear stood up and then grabbed James by the collar of his red leather jacket.

"I said shut it or I'll shut your mouth for you," Dalton growled in the jaguar's face.

James' black eyes widened and he finally stopped laughing.

"Dalton let go of James, you know he can't control his laughter," a dingo with long brown hair and bright green eyes said touching the bear's shoulder.

"Sorry Kayla. I just think that James is confused about what animal he is. He thinks he's a hyena." Dalton said as he let go of James, who backed away and sat closer to mountain lion with golden eyes and short black hair. The mountain lion rolled her eye and then patted James on the head.

"Aw, Emma and James are so cute together," a beautiful lynx with dark blond hair said from across the table.

"Shut up Hanna!" the mountain lion yelled with made the lynx's green eyes sparkle with humor.

Galen Morgan, a quiet, green eyed leopard shook his head and grabbed Hanna's hand.

They all sat down as Jade came through the door with Robert behind her. Jade's eyes were burning with anger. Robert quietly took his seat beside Dalton.

"Dalton, stand up," Jade ordered and the bear stood.

"Is it true that Leo got away from you _twice_?" Jade asked, ignoring some of the sniggers from the people around them.

"Yes," Dalton said. "I've failed you, Boss. I'll get him next time."

"There won't be a next time," Jade said. "Dalton you may be dismissed, along with Robert."

Dalton and Robert both stood with their heads down then left the meeting room.

Jade looked at every face in the room, they were all staring at her, waiting for her orders. She sighed then dismissed all of them. They all left the room and then Jade was alone in the room. She sat in a chair and put her face in her hands then thought about how to capture Leo.

She wanted to capture Leo to bring down Sly, but she also wanted to kill Leo for what he did to her. Leo made her fall for him, but then he left her broken and alone. Leo was heartless and didn't care about anyone but himself. Or so she thought.

If he was heartless, he would've said yes to bring down Sly and then Jade would have her way.

Jade knew that if Leo joined forces with Sly, her gang would be done for, unless she got help from someone who knew how to hurt Leo. She knew the right person for the job.

"Having trouble," a voice came from behind her. She turned and saw a tall stranger.

"Yes, I can't capture Leonardo Sanders."

The stranger smiled evilly.

"I know a way to get him."

Jade raised her brow, "How?"

"All you need is me and a helpless girl."

"Why you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows, reviling a tall, handsome black cat with blue eyes, almost black.

"Chad Peters, at your service."

"You're the guy that Leo's been after for eleven years?"

The black cat nodded.

Jade smiled triumphantly, knowing that Leo would finally be captured.

"Excellent."

They both smiled then left the room, planning on how to capture Leo.

**With Leo and the others**

Leo parked the car behind an old run-down house. Abby and Jake got out as soon as the car was stopped. Leo sat in the car and looked at the house. It had been years since he had been here. It didn't look any different than it did the last time he saw Riley. Every time he came, Annie wasn't there and Leo knew that Riley didn't tell her. She wasn't very fond of Leo after he ran away from the orphanage eleven years ago.

"Hello Jake, Abby, it's good to see you guys again," a friendly female voice said from the back door of the house.

They looked and saw Annie Floss. The arctic fox was smiling and had her blond hair in a braid. Her blue eyes were bright.

Leo slowly got out of the car and then Annie's smile faded.

"Leo…it's been a while," she said coldly.

"Eleven years," Leo said as he walked towards Jake and Abby.

"C-come inside," Annie said as she realized why they were at her house.

They went inside.

"The kitchen is on the left. I'm making vegetable soup, there's enough for everyone," Annie said, not even glancing at Leo, which really irritated him, but he didn't show it. "Riley we have company!"

Riley came downstairs, his blue eyes widened when he saw who was there.

"Hey Jake, Abby," the young male fox said, smiling at both of the wolves. "Leo…what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in forever." Riley gave Leo a fist pound then hugged the panther.

Leo smiled at him. They were like brothers, Riley looked up to Leo. He saw Leo as the brother he would never have.

"The soups ready," Annie called from the kitchen.

Jake and Abby hurried into the kitchen followed by Riley.

Leo sighed then followed after them.

Annie put bowls in front of Abby, Jake, and Riley then looked at Leo. He sat down slowly, then she put a bowl down in front of him. Annie filled their bowls with soup then she got herself a bowl and sat down.

Jake and Abby started eating and talking to Riley and Annie. Leo didn't know what to say, it had been a long time since he'd been in a house with other people. Leo was always on the run and never stayed somewhere for too long, he knew that if he stayed in one place for too long he would be tracked down by the police or worse, an enemy like Jade.

Leo stared at the soup in front of him; it had been a long time since he had a decent meal. He heard his stomach growl and then he ate the food in front of him. He didn't realize he was that hungry until he looked up and saw everyone staring at him and his soup was gone.

"Leo, when did you eat last?" Riley asked him worriedly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

Leo was always on the run; he never really remembered the last time he ate or sleep. He never really focused on eating or sleeping. He only focused on staying hidden and not getting caught by the police or his enemies.

Annie looked at Leo and, for once, smiled at him.

"You're welcome to get more," she told him, which surprised him that she actually talked to him.

"Thank you," he said as he got up and got more.

"Annie, I think you and Riley should come with us," Abby said.

Jake spit water, which barley missed Riley -who ducked out of the way in time- and Leo almost choked on a carrot. Annie looked at the two men then at Abby.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked. Abby shrugged.

Leo gulped down his water, and then recovered. He looked at Annie then sighed, "It's too dangerous for you guys to come along. It's too dangerous for all of you."

"Why?" Annie and her little brother asked.

"Dalton's after him," Jake said as he cleaned up the water he spit out.

Annie and Riley exchanged glances.

"Not just Dalton… Jade," Leo said.

Everyone froze then looked at Leo.

"Why is she after you?" Riley asked.

"She wants me to help her destroy Sly Cooper."

"Why you?" Annie asked.

"Somehow she found out about my past and now she's using it against me, I told her no when I saw her last night and then I burned my apartment to the ground," he saw the look on Annie's face then continued, "Don't worry it was an abandoned apartment building. Knowing her, when someone says no to her she gets pissed. And then running off made her even angrier. Then she sent Dalton and Robert after me, I got away from them and then meet up with Jake and Abby."

Abby told Annie and Riley the rest while Jake and Leo made room in the car. Leo put all of his weapons and his laptop in a bag, along with his books. He put it in the front seat.

After Jake and Leo were done rearranging the car, they went inside. Riley and Annie were packing things they would bring along with them.

"This really sucks," Abby said, "I don't have any of my things. Everything is still in the bar."

Jake told her that maybe they could go back and get it, but Leo knew it was just to reassure her. He knew as well as Jake did that the bar had been destroyed.

"Ready?" Leo asked when Annie and Riley came downstairs.

"Hold on," Annie said and then went into the living room and got a bag of pictures.

"Here, I meant to give this to you…but you left the orphanage before I could give it to you," she told Leo, then handed the bag to him.

Leo looked one of the pictures; it was of him and Riley. They were having an arm wrestle match, Annie was in the background laughing because Leo had let the ten year old Riley win, Leo was 17 at the time and Annie was eleven. That was eleven years ago, but Leo remembered that day clearly.

He looked at the next picture and almost fell over, but he held onto a chair. The picture was of Leo, Bentley, Murray, Riley, Annie, and Sly. It was Sly's 16th birthday and the day after Annie turned ten. Riley was on Leo's shoulders laughing. Bentley was standing on the steps behind the rest of them and Murray was eating a piece of cake while Sly was opening a present that Annie was holding. Annie had a crush on Sly those days.

Leo looked at Annie then at Riley.

"I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly," Leo was about to continue but he saw the Annie was on the verge of crying.

"Let's go," Riley said grabbing his and Annie's bags off of the floor and then Jake opened the door and then Abby wrapped her arm around the crying Annie. Leo had never seen Annie cry, even when she got hurt. She never cried in front of anyone.

Leo was the last to leave the warm house then he walked into the cool autumn air. He got in the car. Everyone looked at him then he started the car and then they left the house, not even looking back. Little did Leo know, someone familiar was following them.


	4. Chapter 4

_All real characters from the games belong to Sucker Punch.__Leo, Abby, Jake, Riley, Annie, Jade and the rest of the OC belong to me._

_Read & Review._

_Enjoy!_

**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**

**Chapter 4**

**With Sly**

Sly knew he would hurt Carmelita by leaving, she would be angry and heartbroken. Sly didn't want to leave her or the baby. But he had to leave, he didn't want her to get hurt. He packed his clothes and then he wrote his sleeping wife a note. The note explained why he was leaving and told her that he was sorry. He also wrote not to follow him, she would only get hurt. He wrote that he loved her and that he was sorry.

He looked at her sleeping face. She was smiling.

Sly smiled then whispered, "Goodbye Carm I love you."

He slowly left through the window. He quickly and quietly went to the van, that was behind his and Carmelita's apartment. He got in then saw Murray looking at him. Murray was smiling and looked worried. He knew that Sly was hurt, Murray knew that Sly truly loved Carmelita. Murray put a hand on the raccoon's shoulder and then smiled.

"You okay?" the hippo asked his best friend.

Sly took one more look at his apartment then nodded. Murray looked at Sly with concern, but then drove off.

Murray drove the van, Sly and Murray were silent. Murray wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but he couldn't find the words. Sly was thinking about how Carmelita would wake up alone and find the note on Sly's side of the bed. Sly hated that he had to leave her like that. He knew she would be hurt, she would probably follow him, even though he told her not to.

After for what seemed like forever in the silent van, they got to the safe house to pick up Bentley, Penelope, and Panda King.

They were going to find Guru, who sent them a message, telling them he was in forest of India, along with Dimitri. Guru told them that Dimitri was visiting an old friend, Rajan. Sly was a little resistant at first, he remembered about the last time he was in India and when he last saw Rajan. He didn't want to go until he found out that Rajan wasn't a criminal anymore, he settled down and just spent time with his wife, which nobody knew about, and his children. Rajan had a son and a daughter, which surprised the Gang. No one ever knew that Rajan had kids.

Bentley decided that they would get the rest of the gang together before looking for Jacob "Jake" Blackwood, Damon Rice, Abigail "Abby" Rose, Riley and Annie Floss, and then Leo.

They still couldn't find anything about where Leo was, which was starting to really irradiate Sly. He knew it was pointless looking for Leo, but Bentley insisted that they would find Leo. Sly doubted that it would happen but he just shut up about it and stopped bugging Bentley.

Murray was excited that the Gang was getting back together, he had been waiting for this to happen for almost four years. For eleven years he waited to see Leo again.

Murray stopped at the safe house and picked up Panda, Penelope, and Bentley. They all got settled in the van and then they set off for India, which was going to be a long trip.

"Hey Sly," Bentley said, looking at the raccoon.

"Yeah?" Sly asked, looking at his best friend, who was sitting in the back of the van.

"I have something to give you."

Sly watched as Bentley picked up a black case, with help from Penelope. Bentley looked at Sly then opened the case, revealing the Cooper cane. Sly looked at it with wide eyes then looked at the turtle. Bentley held the case toward Sly, and the raccoon took the cane. It felt right being in Sly's hands again.

"We had to bring it with us," Penelope said. "We couldn't just leave it behind, we knew how important it was to the Cooper family."

Sly nodded, then looked at each of their faces, "Thank you."

They all smiled then talked about how they were over the years apart, not worrying about the rough roads ahead of them.

**With Leo**

It was quiet in the car. Riley had fallen asleep reading a book that he brought with him. Annie was staring out the window and Abby was watching out for enemies with Jake. Jake and Abby had guns in their hands just in case someone tried to attack them. Leo was driving and he was thinking.

He was thinking about where they should go. He didn't know who to go to, he wasn't sure there was a place for them to go. He figured that all of his other "friends" were angry at him or were in jail.

Leo's thoughts were lost when something suddenly hit the car, which made the car swerve off the road.

"What the hell was that?" Riley asked as he woke up, startled.

"I don't know," Annie said nervously.

Leo and Jake got out of the car and then saw that the two back tires were flat.

"Aw, just great…there aren't any spares, now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Jake shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Leo grabbed his bag then said, "Everyone out, we're going to have to go on foot."

The rest of the group got out, grumbling about how walking would get them caught.

"Someone's out there and we need to hurry. We need to leave before they attack," Leo said, looking around them. "Jake and Abby stay in the back, I'll lead the way. Riley and Annie you guys stay in the middle."

They all nodded then Leo put his bag over his shoulder and then began walking.

He could sense someone out there, someone dangerous. He knew it wasn't Dalton or Robert. He knew that Jade wouldn't attack him. He didn't know who it was and it scared him.

"Leo who is following us?" Riley asked the older male.

"I-I don't know."

Jake stiffened. Leo usually always knew who was on their trail. Leo was a good tracker and he was aware of what was around him. But by the way Leo was looking everywhere, Jake knew that Leo had no idea where they were or who was stalking them. For all Jake knew, Leo could be leading them into a trap.

Leo looked around, behind every rock, tree, old abandoned building. He was looking for a sign of life and a place where they could find a map. He wanted to know where he was and where he was heading.

Leo was about to go into a shed that was creepy and looked unsteady, when he heard something fall beside him. His ears twitched and he turned and saw Annie lying on the ground. He dropped his bag and saw that she fainted. Leo cursed, he forgot about Annie having asthma.

"Crap," Leo mumbled, "She needs water and her medicine."

Leo kneeled down beside Annie. Leo looked up at Riley who was going through Annie's pack to get her water and her medicine. Leo took them from Riley and then laid Annie's head on his leg. He opened her medicine bottle and put a pill in her mouth. He quickly opened her water and put the bottle to her mouth. She swallowed then slowly opened her blue eyes then they fell shut again, she fell asleep.

"Riley, can you carry my bag? I'm going to carry Annie," Leo said, putting his bag on the ground.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Riley picked Leo's bag up and then Leo put Annie on his back. He put her arms around his neck and then held her legs against his hips. Abby picked up Annie's pack.

They all began walking again and were silent.

**...**

Dusk was drawing near and Leo told the group that they would have to stay in an old abandoned barn. They all agreed, too tired to disagree.

Abby got a huge blanket out of Annie's pack and laid it on the ground. Leo laid an unconscious Annie on the blanket.

"We're not going to start a fire, it will draw attention to our follower. Everyone rest, I'll watch," Leo said. "Jake you and I will take shifts at watching, is that okay with you?"

"It's fine," Jake said and nodded.

Riley laid down with his back to his sister. Abby laid down on the other side of Annie and Jake laid with his back to Abby's backside. Leo went to the second story of the old barn, from where he was he could see the group and outside of the shed. He sat down and watched for their follower.

He could still sense the follower.

Leo was starting to get angry, he felt like he was blind. He didn't know where they were or where they were heading. On the outside he was calm and in control but on the inside he was nervous and had no control. Leo had never been like this, he had always known who was there and where he was.

Leo watched and watched, but no one came. Soon enough it was Jake's turn to watch. Leo slowly went down the ladder and then shook Jake awake. Jake grumbled about how tired he was, but still went up the ladder and watched. Leo laid down beside Abby and then as soon as his head hit the ground he fell asleep.

Jake was watching, but didn't see anyone. It was weird, throughout the day it felt like someone was following them.

Maybe the follower was resting to.

Maybe it was dangerous at night and the enemy knew that.

Maybe the follower was watching them. That thought scared Jake.

**...**

Dawn came and the group left the barn quickly and quietly.

Annie had woken up so she was walking again, but her brother was walking close to her just in case she got a headache again. Leo was leading the way again, Jake and Abby were at the back holding their guns.

"Look, there's a building!" Riley yelled and the group looked where he was pointing, and sure enough, there was a diner.

Leo was suspicious but the others were excited and they began to walk towards it.

Leo put his hood up and covered his face as they went into the diner.

It was empty except for a few truckers that were eating and talking. No one noticed the group walking in. They all sat down and looked around to make sure that there weren't any enemies at the diner.

A waitress came to their table and then gave them menus. They all ordered a drink, except Leo, Riley ordered for him, making up some excuse of why Leo wasn't talking and why he was wearing his hood. The waitress left and then came back with their drinks. Jake ordered for everyone then the waitress left again.

"We need to figure out where we are," Abby said quietly and then looked at Leo, "Where are we going anyways?"

Leo shrugged then said, "If you ask where we are, then I'll figure it out."

Abby and Annie rolled their eyes and Jake snorted.

The waitress came back with their food and then Jake asked her where they were. She smiled and told them that they were in a small town called Moon Lake, she told them that the town was about a week away from India. She told them that the town was built here for hungry travelers. Jake thanked her then she smiled and walked away.

"So where are we going?" Jake asked Leo.

"You heard the waitress, we're going to India."

They all exchanged looks then all smiled.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to go to India," Riley said, grinning from ear to ear.

Abby and Annie started talking about clothing.

"Why are we going to India?" Jake asked Leo quietly.

"To see Rajan

"Yep…I need to talk to him."

"About?"

"What's going on with you-know-who."

Jake rolled his eyes, "That better be the reason. You better remember that's the reason. Almost every time we visit, you gamble with Randal. You know you always lose to that cheating tiger."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I know that."

"Now we have to figure out how to get there in a week," Riley said.

Leo grinned then Jake groaned. Riley rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We are not stealing a car, _Leo_," Jake hissed, causing Abby to look at them.

"Well, what's your plan?" Leo asked, ignoring the look on Abby's face.

"We could trade for one," Riley said.

Leo agreed but then said, "But if we can't get one, we're stealing one."

The group paid for their breakfast then walked around town looking for a car.

They found an old car shop and Leo settled with an old, rusty truck. The owner was selling it cheap so they didn't have to steal it, to Jake's relieve.

The owner accepted their money then they packed up the truck. They all got comfortable in the truck and were gone.

**With the Cooper Gang - one day later**

The Gang stopped at a town called Moon Lake; it was a small town a week away from India.

The Gang had food packed in the van so they didn't have to stop, but the food they were eating was cold and didn't taste as good as the food in the small diner. They each wore a disguise, just in case, and went inside.

After they ate, Bentley paid then they left the diner and walked around the town. Bentley decided that they should walk around before getting in the van. They had been in the crowded van for a day now. They were all cramped and stiff so they agreed.

Sly walked around and found an old car shop and looked around. He went into a section that had trucks just to look around. He saw an old blue truck and saw something lying on the ground. It was a piece of paper that was snuck under the tire of the truck he was looking at. Sly knew he should leave it, but curiosity got the best of him. He picked it up and turned it over. He found that it was a picture. He looked at it then gasped.

It was a picture of him, Bentley, and Murray. It was Sly's 16th birthday, they were in front of Happy Camper Orphanage. Bentley was standing on the steps, while Murray was eating a piece of cake while Sly was opening a present that a small white fox was holding, Sly recognized her as Annie Floss. Leo was in the picture too, he was smiling and had a small white fox on his shoulders, Sly realized that it was Riley, Annie's little brother. Sly smiled at the memory then he realized something.

Annie or Riley were here, meaning they were on their way to India.

_(A/N: Annie and Riley were the ones that had the picture, that's why Sly doesn't know that it was Leo who dropped the picture, just in case you were confused.)_

Sly leave the old car shop and meet up with the Gang.

"Bentley, I think we just got lucky," Sly said as they all got in the van.

"Why?"

Sly showed Bentley the picture.

"This belongs to either Annie or Riley, they left it in the old car shop, meaning they are probably going to India."

Bentley smiled, "That's great!"

Murray looked at the picture and laughed, "Those were the days."

Sly smiled then Murray started the van and they were gone.

* * *

_Now we're getting somewhere…_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3_

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**

**Chapter 5**

**With Carmelita - one day before**

Carmelita woke up and saw that Sly wasn't there. She saw a piece of paper with her name on it. It was in Sly's hand writing. She picked it up and read it: _Carmelita, I'm sorry that I left you so suddenly, but it was important. There is someone after me; I left so you and the baby wouldn't be in danger to. Please don't come after me. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. As soon as this mess is over with I will come back, I promise. Carmelita I love you and I hope I can see you soon. -Sly_

Tears were coming from her eyes. She was angry and worried at the same time. She was hurt, but she understood that Sly didn't want to leave. He left just to keep her safe, her and their baby.

Carmelita got out of bed and then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She took a sip then put the glass on the counter. She felt cold in her large apartment, she felt alone and she felt sick. She missed her husband already. She was left wondering where he was and what was going to happen to him. She was worried about him.

She laid down on the couch as her head began to hurt. She turned on her TV to drown out the sounds of the busy street. When she turned it on, the news was on.

It was about Leonardo Sanders.

Carmelita knew about Leonardo, she had a case on him once. He was the next thief that she wanted to catch, but after she caught Sly and he escaped she just gave up on finding Leonardo and focused on Sly.

She listened to the newsman talking.

"_Leonardo Sanders' car was found at Blackthorn Bar. He was last sighted taking a Mustang and drove off with two other criminals, Jacob Blackwood and Abigail Rose. Soon after Leonardo drove off Dalton Brooks was sighted, he was riding a motorcycle, chasing Leonardo. Jacob and Abigail were seen shooting at Dalton."_

Pictures of the scene were shown. There were bullets littering the road and there was a motorcycle laying on the ground. There were skid marks on the road.

After pictures were shown the newsman came back on.

"_Before the police arrived, Dalton Brooks disappeared. The police tried to follow Leonardo's trail, but found the Mustang empty. Leonardo, Jacob, and Abigail were nowhere. If they walked, their trail was erased by the strong winds. If you have any information on any of these criminal's whereabouts please contact the police."_

Carmelita sighed then turned off the TV.

_There's no point of looking for Leonardo_, Carmelita thought to herself.

He was one of the thieves that no one could find or catch. To all of the police, Leonardo was like Sly Cooper. You couldn't catch Leonardo or Sly. But when Sly became a cop, more thieves appeared. A thief called "The Shadow" became everyone's concern. Everybody wanted to capture the unseen thief, but they weren't called "The Shadow" for nothing. Nobody has ever seen the thief and lived to tell the tale.

Carmelita laid on the couch and thought about her husband.

_Where are you Sly?_

**With Leo - In India one week later**

_(A/N: I didn't feel like describing the trip to India, it would take to long. Sorry if that makes you think I'm rushing)_

Leo parked the truck in front of the house where Rajan lived in after he got out of jail for selling and making illegal spices in the black market. Leo had been here before, to gamble with Randal, Rajan's son. It had been awhile since he'd been here. Rajan's wife, Nina, treated Leo like a son.

Leo smiled when Nina came out of the house to greet them. Her dark brown eyes were bright and she was grinning. Nina loved having visitors over at her house.

Leo got out of the truck and hugged her. She kissed his cheek.

"It's been awhile, Leonardo."

"It has."

"Leo!" Leo was tackled by Rachel.

Rachel was a white tiger with dark brown stripes, just like her mother. She had brown eyes and long light brown hair, which she always wore up. Rachel was very sweet and loved Leo like her brother.

Leo hugged her then smiled.

"Long time no see," he said and kissed her forehead.

Rachel grinned then went to greet Annie and Abby. Riley was being hugged by Nina and Jake was leaning on the truck. He looked at Leo and grinned.

"I've always loved Rajan's family."

"Yeah, me too," Leo replied, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Hello, Leo, Jake, it's nice to see you guys again," Leo turned and saw Randal.

Randal was an orange tiger like his father. He also sported the purple stripes his father had. Randal had dark brown eyes like his mother.

"Hey Randal, how have you been?" Jake asked, shaking the young tigers hand.

"I've been great," Randal grinned.

"Everyone come inside. Everyone can clean up and get ready for dinner," Nina told them.

Annie and Abby smiled at the thought of a bath. Riley and Jake were happy to hear the word dinner. They were all hungry and they didn't argue to go in the house and wash up.

After they were all clean and dressed they went downstairs to eat. Rajan wasn't there yet, Nina told them that he was busy talking to an old friend.

The girls all sat together, while the four guys sat at the end of the table. Leo told Randal about Jade and then Jake told him what happened. Riley was quiet, he was too busy eating.

"So, Jade is after Sly Cooper?" Randal asked when Jake was done explained.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"My dad knows a few things about Jade; you'll have to ask him," Randal said to Jake, knowing all too well that Leo knew some things about Jade. "Mom, when will father be back?"

"I don't know, your father said he would be late for dinner; he didn't say when he'd be back," Nina said, sitting at the head of the table.

"Well that helps," Randal mumbled, making his mother shake her head.

"Oh, there's you father," Nina said, getting up and going to her husband. She kissed Rajan on the cheek and told him they had guest.

"So do I, dear," Rajan said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

Behind Rajan was a marine iguana with blue hair and yellow eyes. There was also a koala bear with dark purple hair and dark yellow eyes behind Rajan. The koala had a staff in his small hands. Leo recognized the lizard as Dimitri Lousteau, but he didn't recognize the koala bear.

Nina greeted the two men and then they sat at the table.

"Hello father," Rachel said as her father kissed her forehead.

Rajan smiled then smiled at Leo, "Hello Leonardo, it's be awhile. It's nice to see you again. Hello Jake, Abby."

Leo smiled, "It has been awhile sir."

Abby and Jake smiled and greeted Rajan. Annie and Riley introduced themselves.

"Father, we need to talk to you," Randal said.

"About?"

"Jade…Jade Edwards."

Rajan stiffened.

"Why?"

"She's after me….and Sly Cooper," Leo said looking at the older tiger.

"_Sly Cooper?" _the koala asked, _"Why is this Jade after him?"_

"Because he killed Neyla, well that's what she thinks. How do you know Sly?" Leo asked confused.

"He was once part of his gang, and so was I," Dimitri said.

"_And Sly's coming here to meet us."_

Leo froze.

Annie and Riley both looked at each other then looked at Leo. Abby and Jake stared at the koala in shock, who was looking at Leo concerned, but a little confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Dimitri asked Rajan, who shook his head.

"Leonardo has never acted like this," the tiger said, looking at Leo with concern.

"Rajan, Leo and Sly were once good friends, really good friends, but eleven years ago he and Sly became enemies," Riley said as he stared at Leo.

Leo was staring at his plate, not knowing what to say, he knew everyone was talking about him, but he didn't hear it.

Abby grabbed Leo's hand and then made him look at her.

"Leo, it's okay…I'm pretty sure Sly has forgiven you."

Leo sighed then said, "Maybe you're right."

Abby smiled then let go of the panther's hand.

"When will Sly be here?" Riley asked the koala.

"_By tomorrow."_

Annie looked at the koala in wonder.

"Who are you by the way?"

"_I'm the Guru."_

"I've heard of you," Randal said, "One of my friends said his uncle was once one of your students."

The Guru smiled then looked at Leo.

"_Are you okay?"_

Leo nodded, "I'm fine…it's just I'm nervous that Sly is still holding a grudge on me."

The Guru and Dimitri exchanged glances, Sly held grudges, but not for a long time. Sly hadn't trusted Dimitri at first but grew to like him. Sly was the same way with Panda King, from what the Guru saw.

After everyone settled down, Leo told them about Jade. Dimitri and the Guru listened to every detail about her.

Leo told them why she wanted to _destroy_ Sly. He told them that she asked him to join her. He told them about the people working with Jade. He described Dalton and Robert. Leo told them that he knew she was also working with a few others that Leo knew were strong and were dangerous.

After Leo told them all of this, everyone was quiet. The Guru was letting all of it sink in, Dimitri felt sick but let it sink in also. Rajan looked thoughtful. Randal was looking worried and Rachel was thinking. Nina was staring out the window.

"So what is the Cooper Gang planning?" Leo asked the Guru, breaking the silence.

"_Bentley decided that the gang would get back together. He already has Panda King, Murray, and Bentley's fiancé, Penelope. All they need is Dimitri and I and the gang will be together. Bentley told me that he would try to find Jake Blackwood," _the koala looked at Jake, who nodded. _"And Abigail Rose."_

The koala looked at Abby who nodded, "I prefer Abby."

The koala nodded then continued, _"Then Riley and Annie Floss," _the Guru looked at the two foxes, who smiled,_ "Then he said they would look for Damon Rice. Then look for Leonardo Sanders, and I'm guessing that's you."_

Leo nodded.

"Well, we're all here, except Damon," Riley said.

"Well, that's better than Bentley planned," Dimitri said. "We'll only have one more person to find and then we'll have a huge gang."

After they all talked, Rajan said that everyone should try and sleep. Abby would sleep in Rachel's room; Annie and Riley were going to sleep in the first guest room, which had two beds. Dimitri and the Guru were going to sleep in the second guest room. Leo and Jake would sleep in the third guest room.

Everyone got settled in and then the house was quiet.

Jake had fallen asleep, but Leo couldn't. He was thinking about how Sly would react to seeing him again after eleven years.

Would Sly still be angry with him?

Would Sly ever trust Leo again?

Was it possible that Sly would say no to teaming up Leo?

Leo fell asleep thinking about how he would try to make Sly trust him again.

**With Sly - the next morning**

Murray parked next to an old rusty truck. Sly looked at Rajan's house, it was big, but not as big as he thought it would be. Panda King opened the doors and got out. Penelope and Bentley got out. Sly slowly got out then Murray shut the car off and got out, they slowly went to the door and then Panda King knocked.

The door opened and a white tiger greeted them.

"Hello, you must be the group the Guru told us about. Please come in. I'm Nina, Rajan's wife."

They each shook her hand.

"Come in, we are having breakfast."

She turned and walked through a doorway and then the group followed her. They walked into a large kitchen. There was a large table, where Sly saw Dimitri and the Guru. At the head of the table was Rajan. Beside him was a tiger that looked just like Rajan but younger.

Dimitri turned and then grinned.

"Hello guys, it's good to see you guys again."

Murray saw the Guru and smiled, the koala smiled back.

"Come, sit," Rajan said standing up.

Rajan was smiling, which was different from how he was when Sly last saw him.

The group sat. Murray sat beside the Guru after moving a chair so Bentley could be at the table. Penelope sat across for the turtle and Panda King sat beside her and Dimitri. Sly sat on the other beside Penelope.

"Rachel, can you go get our other guest?" Nina asked and a female white tiger that looked like Nina, got up from the table and ran upstairs.

Two white foxes came downstairs and smiled.

"Hello Sly, Bentley, Murray," the girl fox, Annie, said and gave them each a hug. "It's been a while."

Annie's lip trembled when she saw Bentley in a wheelchair. She didn't say anything, Dimitri told her what happened, but she could see it until now.

Riley waved at them and then sat beside his sister.

Sly smiled, "It has. It's good to see that you two are okay."

Bentley nodded and Murray grinned.

Then a beautiful white wolf with long blond hair and hazel eyes sat across from Riley, and beside Guru. She smiled at Sly.

"Hello Sly," then she looked at Bentley, "Hey Bentley."

He smiled.

Murray smiled at her, "Hello Abby."

She smiled then laughed, "Hey Murray. Wow I can't believe it's been five years."

The three best friends nodded.

Then a strong, tall gray wolf with black eyes and black hair, who was yawning came in, Sly realized that it was Jake Blackwood.

"Hello Jake," Sly said which made Jake grin.

"Hey Sly, it's been a while since ya kicked my butt."

Sly smiled, "It has been a while."

"Jake, where is he?" Abby asked.

"Oh, he's still sleeping. Rachel's trying to wake him up and tell him that Sly's here. But knowing him, he's always too tired to get up this early," Jake replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Jake chuckled then sat beside Riley.

Sly was confused.

"Who else is here?"

Abby and Jake both looked at Sly and then at Bentley. Bentley understood who it was then his eyes widened. Murray didn't understand until Bentley looked down at the table.

Annie and Riley both looked at each other and gulped.

Was Sly going to be angry?

For what seemed like forever, they all heard two pairs of feet walking into the kitchen. Rachel walked in first then someone who Sly never expected to see walked in. Sly stood up, his eyes wide.

_Leo._

* * *

_Oh crap... how will Sly react? O.o_

_Review please and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_BlackRoseWolf13, I want to thank you for sending me your idea for this chap, you really helped me. If you didn't I'd have writer's block. _

_Yay! Finally, we see Sly's reaction to Leo!_

**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**

**Chapter 6**

Sly stared at Leo.

Leo had the same intense green eyes and the same pitch black fur. Sly saw that Leo had a scar across his left eye and a long scar down his right arm. Sly also saw a tattoo on Leo's throat, it was a sword with thorns wrapped around it. Leo was still tall, and gained a lot of muscle, probably from being a swordsman and training.

Leo was staring back at Sly. He wasn't showing any emotion and he wasn't showing what he was feeling about seeing his old friends. It was like he was wearing a mask and it wasn't the same Leo that Sly had grown up with.

Sly felt angry and betrayed. Leo was once his best friend, and then he just left them. But Leo and Sly were the same in one way; they both left their best friends.

Leo looked at Bentley, who was smiling. Leo saw that the turtle was in a wheelchair, the panther's knees shook and he had to lean against the wall behind him to stand. Leo knew that it was because of Neyla that Bentley was in a wheelchair. Leo had heard what happened to the turtle and Leo knew he was also part of it, even though he wasn't there. He had been on Neyla's team and knew what she was up to, but he didn't do anything to stop it.

He looked at Murray, who looked like he was about to jump up and hug Leo.

Then the panther looked at Sly, who was staring at him with intense, surprised amber eyes.

The whole room was quiet; it felt like it was holding in a breath.

Abby and Jake looked at Leo then at Sly, they were watching closely. Jake would break up a fight if one of the two tried to start one. Abby would help calm them down if they got in an argument.

Annie was biting her lip and watching Sly and Leo look at each other. She really wanted them to get along and become friends again. She hated the fact that Sly had been hurt, but she also hated the fact that Leo had been hurt also. She knew that Leo was hurting because of what he did to Sly.

After a few intense moments of silence Leo spoke, it was only two words, "I'm sorry."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Sly to see what the raccoon would say.

Sly felt everyone staring at him, he couldn't find any words. What was he supposed to say?

Leo swallowed then looked at Murray and Bentley.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you guys. I wasn't thinking clearly when I left, I was only thinking of revenge. I wanted to kill…Chad for killing _her_," Leo couldn't say Clara's name; it was too hard for him to do. He looked at Sly again and continued, "I should've listened to you, and I shouldn't have left. I should've thought about who I would be hurting if I left."

Leo looked at Annie and Riley, knowing that he had hurt them too. They were his family, all of them were. They cared about him and liked him for who he was. He didn't have to change for them, but he did anyways.

Leo had once been an easy going guy who laughed and showed emotion, but then when Clara died, Leo stopped being that guy. He never smiled -if he did smile it was fake or it was an act- he never laughed, never showed emotion. He trained himself not to show emotion. Showing emotion showed weakness. He learned that the hard way and hated himself for it.

Leo looked all of his friends that he left behind, "I know I've hurt you guys and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just hope that you can forgive me," he looked Sly in the eye.

Sly knew that the forgiveness line was for him. He knew that Bentley forgave Leo, along with Murray. But Sly didn't know if he could trust Leo.

"Leo I forgive you, but I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even know if I want to trust you again," Sly said, looking at the wall, rather than looking at Leo.

Leo looked at the ground; he knew that Sly would say something like that. Sly had been hurt more than the others.

Leo clutched his fist, he was angry at himself. He regretted making the mistake of leaving everything behind him.

"Breakfast is ready," Nina said softly and then put the food on the table.

Leo slowly sat down at the table, away from everyone else.

Everyone passed the food around the table.

There was still tension in the air, so nobody said anything. No one had anything to say.

Murray, who was tired of the silence, was the one who broke the silence.

"So who is the enemy?" he asked quietly.

Leo raised his head and then after nobody said anything he spoke, "Jade Edwards."

Sly looked in the panther, "Who the hell is that?"

"She's an old friend of…Neyla," Leo said and he saw Bentley, Murray, and Sly tense.

"How do you know her?" Sly asked looked at the empty space next to Leo.

"Jade and I used to work with Neyla, before Neyla went insane and wanted to have the Clockwerk parts to live forever. That's how I met Rajan," Leo looked at the old tiger, who smiled. "I left after Neyla said that she would destroy anyone who tried to stop her. Jade went along with what Neyla did, but she still talked to me from time to time. But then one night I told her I never wanted to see her again, after she said that Neyla was working with someone who had 'revived' Clockwerk."

"But why is Jade after us though?" Murray asked.

"Jade and Neyla were close, like sisters. Jade thinks that you three killed Neyla, but I think that it's Neyla's fault that she died. Jade wants to kill you guys for 'killing' Neyla," Leo said, looking into the pink hippo's eyes.

"Is Jade also after you?" Bentley asked.

Leo nodded.

"Why?" Sly asked looking at his food, not wanting to look at Leo.

"Jade asked me to join her to destroy you, but I said no," Leo said softly.

Sly looked at Leo, in the eye and saw that Leo was telling the truth.

Leo explained that Jade was most likely teamed up with a lot of strong people. He said that Dalton Brooks was on her side, everyone knew who that was, due to Dalton being an outlaw for as long as Leo and for Dalton being once working with Leo.

(_Author Note:__ Leo and Dalton worked together after Leo left Jade and Neyla._)

"This is going to be a battle unlike any of the others we've been in," Murray said.

Everyone agreed.

**At the enemy safe house – the out skirts of India**

Jade knew that Leo was in India, due to her spy. Jade had no clue what her spy looked like, but Chad had recommended that Jade should hire them. Jade never actually saw the spy though, due to the person wearing a hooded cloak. But then again Jade didn't care about what the spy looked like or dressed like, as long as they knew where Leo was.

Jade was in India waiting for Leo. Her group was in an abandoned prison. It wasn't that big but it was better than nothing. After Jade's group arrived in India, Chad had an idea for capturing Leo. It was simple but made sense.

Chad would lure Leo into the trap that he had set up. Chad knew that if Leo saw him, Leo would follow him. He planned that two people would stand above where Chad and Leo would 'talk' and then shot Leo with sleeping darts.

Jade had doubts about the plan, but didn't say anything about it, all she wanted was to hurt Leo as much as he hurt her.

Leo had hurt her by making her fall in love with him, and then he broke her heart by leaving. Of course Jade would die before admitting that to anyone. She would never tell anyone that she had fallen in love with Leo, not even Neyla, when she was alive. After Leo left, Neyla hated him and wouldn't talk about him. Neyla wasn't as close to Leo as Jade was.

"Boss, we got her," Hanna said, breaking Jade from her thoughts.

Jade looked at the lynx then said, "Well bring her up."

Hanna looked at Jade with bright green eyes, then nodded, leaving the room.

Robert and Dalton came into the room. Jade told them to sit down.

"I'm giving you two another chance to capture Leo," Jade watched them with her dark eyes, as they looked at her with surprise. "We have a plan to capture him."

She explained the plan then said, "I need you two to stand above where Chad and Leo will meet, you two will shoot Leo with a sleeping dart. It is an easy task and I don't want to two of you to fail. If you fail there will be no more chances."

Dalton and Robert agreed.

Two dingo walked in, Kayla and Kyle. They were followed by a yellow eyed mountain lion, Emma. They all sat around the table and then Hanna came in the room. Galen, a leopard, and James, a jaguar, came in after her, dragging a struggling cat into the room. Chad was the last one to enter the room. He closed the door and stood by it quietly.

James and Galen tied the cat to a chair and stood by her until Jade told them to sit.

Jade stared at the cat who was glaring up at her with piercing gold eyes. The cat long, curly black hair was hiding most of her face. The cat had orange and white fur and she was wearing all black.

"Hello, Samantha Mason," Jade said cruelly.

"Oh how nice to see you again, Jade Edwards," the cat said without emotion.

"Isn't it always," Jade paused, "You know why you're here, don't you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Samantha glared at Jade again then looked away.

"If you're looking for Bryce, he's dead," the cat glared at the floor.

Jade stiffened.

Her brother was dead?

"You little- who killed him?"

"Steven, my brother," the cat named Samantha said.

"Where is your brother?"

"Dead. Bryce's guards killed him."

Jade sighed, "That's not why you're here."

Jade turned around and stared out the window again.

"What do you want?" Samantha asked with venom.

"You know the famous thief Sly Cooper?"

"I don't know him, but I know who he is. Why?" the cat asked, raising her brow.

"I want your help."

Samantha looked at Jade then understood what she was asking.

"No."

Jade turned, "What?"

"No."

Jade looked at James and nodded. James left the room and then after a few minutes, he came back holding a cat that looked like Samantha.

"Not even for your sister's life?"

"Ashley," Samantha said looking at her sister. Her sister stared into Samantha's eyes and mouthed, "No."

Samantha looked at Jade and then said, "No, I won't join you."

Jade sighed, "What a shame, oh well, throw both of them into a cell."

James carried Ashley, Kyle and Galen dragged Samantha, the three of them went down to the lower levels and locked up their prisoners.

Jade could hear Samantha cursing and Ashley was screaming, but Jade ignored them.

It was better to have a black heart than no heart at all.

**With the Gang**

The Gang all decided that they would split up and meet up at an old safe house Sly, Bentley and Murray used when it was just the three of them. Leo would drive one way and Murray the other. If they didn't spit up, it would be easier for Jade to get Sly. Jake, Abby, Annie, Riley, and Dimitri would go with Leo and Sly, Bentley, Penelope, Panda King, and the Guru would go with Murray.

They spent the day making plans.

Sly was still a little quiet to Leo, but he saw that Leo had changed. Leo had become more aware of things, he knew things about the enemy, Jade, that helped the Gang a lot.

As Leo and Jake packed the truck and made room for Dimitri, Sly remembered the picture that he found and then walked over to Leo.

"Hey, uh, Leo," Leo turned to Sly in surprise. Sly held out the picture, "I found this and I guessed that it was yours."

"Thanks," Leo said taking the photo from Sly's hand. "I was looking for this."

Sly smiled, "Well, I'll see you guys at the safe house."

Leo nodded, "See ya."

Sly got in the van. Before Murray got in the van, he smiled then patted Leo on the back and said, "See ya soon."

Leo smiled then Bentley rolled passed Leo. Bentley looked up at the panther and smiled.

"It's good to see that you're back," the turtle said to his old friend.

Leo smiled, but didn't say anything.

The old Leo wasn't back and probably never would be.

Penelope, Panda King, and the Guru said their goodbyes and then the three of them got in the van.

After they were gone, Leo's group got in the truck. Leo went into Rajan's house and hugged Nina.

"Goodbye Leo," Nina said kissing his cheek, "Be careful. Take care of yourself and the others."

"I will."

Rachel hugged Leo and Randal shook Leo's hand. Rajan put his hand to Leo's shoulder then the two of them walked to the front door.

"Be careful and make sure that you protect Sly. If Jade gets you or Sly, there's no knowing what she'll do," Rajan said warningly.

"Thanks sir," Leo said swallowing.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

"Thank you, Rajan."

The tiger nodded then squeezed Leo's shoulder once then let go of his shoulder.

Leo walked to the truck, feeling even worse than he'd ever felt.

Leo got in and then turned to his friends.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jake held up a gun, grinned, and then nodded. Abby nodded and then put the crossbow in her lap. Riley grinned and said, "Come, let's go." Annie nodded and Dimitri said, "Let's get this over with."

Leo started the truck then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you like this chapter._

**Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves**

**Chapter 7**

**With Sly**

Sly stared out the window of the van. He saw many of the places that he used to go to when the gang was here in India. Rajan was selling spices at the time.

The buildings and palaces were in the distance as Murray drove into the jungle. Sly felt a tingle go up his spine when he remember how Neyla made him believe that she was his friend and then betrayed him. She betrayed him and the Contessa had captured him and Murray. Sly was still angry about that, but he was grateful that Bentley had saved him. Bentley got more respect after that.

"We're here," Bentley said as he looked out the back window.

Sly looked out the window and saw the old hideout.

It was still there, just as it was when they left it.

Murray parked in the space that was for the van and the gang got out. Murray had to pick Penelope and Bentley up and carry them to the safe house. Panda King let the Guru jump on his back and the two climbed up. Sly had it the easier way. All he had to do was jump onto branches of trees and flip through the air. Even though it had been three years since he had done anything that had to do with the gang or being a thief, he still remembered what he had learned over the years.

Sly landed and saw that the gang was waiting for him. Sly smiled at his friends.

Bentley rolled his eyes but smiled. Murray gave him a thumbs up.

They all went into the safe house and looked. It was dirty but that wouldn't be a problem, but there was a problem, there wasn't enough room for the huge gang that they had now. Before it had only been Bentley, Sly, and Murray. When they were planning, Bentley hadn't been thinking about how small the safe house was, he was only thinking about getting Sly somewhere safe, somewhere Jade couldn't find him or the gang.

"Um… Bentley, the gang isn't going to fit in here," Murray said then looked at the turtle and saw that Bentley already knew that.

"I guess we'll wait for everyone to get here and we'll figure out where we'll go," Sly said.

"But we are still going to clean this place up. I don't want to wait for them in this dirty place," Penelope said looking around the safe house.

Bentley agreed and then began cleaning up the old safe house.

Murray and Panda King were told to take all of the heavy things outside so that they could clean easier. Sly had to take all of the rugs out of the safe house and shake them off (Sly really didn't enjoy getting covered in dust). Penelope and the Guru scrubbed the floors. Bentley dusted the low places and Sly dusted the high places.

Soon they were done and Murray and Panda King went outside and brought everything inside. Sly got the rugs, but he decided they didn't need them. He put them in the closet. Everyone sat down and waited for Leo and the others to get to the safe house.

Sly decided to go outside to wait. He was tired of sitting around the safe house.

"Be careful, Sly," Bentley told the raccoon.

"I always am."

Bentley rolled his eyes, knowing that Sly wasn't always careful, but Bentley let Sly go. He could tell that Sly needed to think.

Sly sat on a tree that was close to the safe house, but far enough that no one could see or hear him.

Sly was thinking of Carmelita.

He was in pain thinking about how she must feel. Sly knew that she felt betrayed because he lied to her. She probably figured out that he never really lost his memory. She was probably looking for him now and then she would also be in danger.

Sly looked up at the sunset and then sighed.

He knew that Carmelita was hurt and it hurt him even more.

Why did Jade want to kill him? Leo was right, Sly, Bentley, and Murray didn't kill Neyla. She died on her own. Neyla should've never taken the parts of Clockwerk.

Sly stood up, he didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to sleep.

He went back to the safe house and went inside. When he got inside, Murray was on the couch sleeping, Bentley and Penelope were sitting at the table talking about something that Sly didn't understand. Panda King and the Guru were meditating. Sly decided that he would just go to his old room and sleep until the rest of the gang got there. He told Bentley to wake him up when everybody got to the safe house.

Sly went to his old room and felt relaxed. He fell onto the bed in the corner after closing the door. He sighed then took his shoes off then laid on the bed, facing the ceiling. Sly held the Cooper cane over his head then looked at it. Sly smiled to himself and was somewhat glad that it was in his hands again.

Sly's mind drifted to the good old days with the Cooper Gang, then to the days in the orphanage with Bentley, Murray, and Leo. Back then Leo would play jokes on Sly and the other two, making the three of them think Leo was one of the mean kids, but then they came to find out that Leo was alone. Nobody wanted to be his friend.

**Flashback- 21 years ago-**

Sly walked over to the playground with all of the other kids, and heard someone crying. Sly looked around and saw that none of the other kids were crying. Sly looked around again and spot a black cat in a tree. When the raccoon got closer, he realized it was Leonardo Sanders.

Sly didn't really liked Leo, but wanted to know why he was crying.

The seven year old raccoon walked over to the tree and climbed it.

"Hey," Sly said, making the panther jump.

The panther looked up at Sly with watery green eyes. Then when Leo realized it was Sly he quickly wiped his eyes then glared.

"What do you want, Cooper?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw you crying and wanted to know if you were alright," Sly said, standing up, looking down at Leo. "So you don't have to be so mean. You know if you were nicer, you would probably have more friends."

Sly watched as Leo's eyes began to water again, then felt bad for what he said.

"Hey don't cry again, I didn't mean to say that."

Leo covered his eyes with his arm and then wiped his tears away, "I don't have any friends."

Sly felt even worse.

"You can play with me, Murray, and Bentley!"

Leo looked at the raccoon like he was crazy, "But… I'm mean to you guys."

"Then be nicer to us, and then we'll be your friends."

"R-really?"

"Sure," Sly said grinning. "Come on!"

Sly grabbed the panther's arm and they jumped out of the tree. Leo looked at Sly then smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Sly turned to the panther, "Welcome. Now let's go find them!"

"Okay!" Leo said, grinning.

**Flashback end-**

Sly smiled at the memory. Leo and Sly had been friends from that day and forward, until Clara died. Sly hated knowing that her death had ripped their friendship apart. Leo and Sly had been through a lot when they were children, that's why they were so much alike.

Sly remembered when Leo told him about his past and Sly never looked at Leo as a friend again afterward, he looked at Leo as a brother.

Leo had been abandoned by his real parents because they didn't want two children. Leo had a twin brother named Cloud, and their parents decided to leave Leo on the doorstep of a foster home.

Leo was adopted when he was two by Officer Sanders and his wife. Leo had been a happy child until Officer Sanders was killed by a criminal. Mrs. Sanders was depressed and stopped taking care of Leo. Leo had to fend for himself, until Mrs. Sanders got in a relationship with a man named Jack. Jack was a pit-bull with dark eyes and dark hair. Leo didn't like Jack at all. Jack would yell at Leo when Mrs. Sanders wasn't around. He would call Leo names and threaten to hurt Leo if he told Mrs. Sanders about Jack's temper. Leo kept his mouth shut and acted like he liked Jack. Soon after Jack and Mrs. Sanders got engaged and then Leo started getting scared about Jack being his father. The young panther told Mrs. Sanders about Jack being mean to him. Mrs. Sanders talked to Jack that night and then Jack's temper got the better of him. Jack almost killed Mrs. Sanders then went up to Leo's room.

When Leo told Sly about Jack beating him and then trying to kill him, Sly saw Leo's sadness. Sly had never seen Leo look so sad. Then Leo told Sly that he had to stay in the hospital for almost two months. Mrs. Sanders didn't make it, she died on the way to the hospital, leaving Leo to the hospital's care. The hospital contacted Happy Camper Orphanage and then Leo was brought to the orphanage. Leo didn't talk to any of the children in the orphanage, he just kept to himself.

Soon after Leo arrived in the orphanage, he began to get better and began talking more. But he never became friends with any of the other kids, because his scars from Jack beating him were "scary and disturbing". The other kids didn't like looking at Leo, so he was forced to wear long sleeved shirts to hide them. That was when Leo began to be the orphanage bully. He had to pretend to be mean so the other kids would "respect" him.

Sly shook his head, not wanting to think about Leo telling Sly his past anymore.

Sly rolled over and looked at the wall. He closed his eyes then drifted off to sleep.

**At the enemy safe house**

"Everything is ready," Dalton said walking into the meeting room, where Jade was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Jade raised her head and then smiled evilly, "Great. Where's Chad?"

"Right here," said a deep voice from behind Dalton.

Chad Peters stepped out of the shadows, his dark blue eyes shown with excitement, and smirked, "The trap is set. And I've already tracked Leo down, thanks to my spy."

Jade stood up and then smiled. She bought her hands behind her back and walked to the window, "This is great, I will finally capture him. Now lead him here, I want to end Leonardo once and for all."

Jade's heart sank at her words. She was still in love with Leo. Would she really kill him?

_If killing him is the only way to stop him, I will kill him_, she thought to herself.

Chad smirked at her words and Dalton didn't react.

The three left the room.

It was empty in the enemy safe house. Jade had sent everyone away to different places in the world. James and his wife, Emma were still packing for Spain, Galen and Hanna were going to London, England. Kayla and her brother, Kyle were going to Berlin Germany. Dalton and Robert were going to Moscow Russia after they were done killing Leo. Then Jade and Chad were going to Cairo, Egypt.

Jade followed Chad outside with Dalton behind her. Robert was standing on the rooftop and then waved slightly. Jade smiled then Chad turned to Dalton.

"Go up there and wait for my signal," Chad ordered.

The bear nodded then went up the roof. Chad looked at Jade then smiled.

"All you have to do is sit inside and watch."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make sure Leo follows me into the trap were made for him. What a reunion that'll be," Chad grinned.

Jade nodded then went inside.

She didn't really enjoy working with Chad. He was to commanding towards her and the others. She could see why Leo hated him.

Chad watched the lioness leave then he turned and looked at the tracker in his hand and saw the blinking red dot moving towards the jungle. Chad would have to hurry to catch up with Leo.

Chad started his bike and then pressed the gas and left the safe house. He followed the dot by taking a short cut.

The dot stopped moving and Chad knew that the car had broken down, just like he planned.

**With Leo's group**

The truck stopped suddenly.

Jake and Leo got out and then lifted the hood of the truck. Jake found that the battery was dead.

"Huh? That's weird, when we got the truck yesterday, the battery was just fine," Jake said and then looked at Leo to ask him something then he saw that Leo was staring at something on the other side of the street. Then his eyes darkened.

"Get everyone out of the truck and then run. Don't look back, you guys need to get to the safe house," Leo said quietly. "Do not come after me."

"Leo what are you talking about?" Jake asked then followed Leo's gaze and froze.

There was a man standing across the street, staring at Leo with a smirk on his lips. The man's dark blue eyes had an evil glint deep in them. The man was tall with black fur.

_Chad Peters._

"Leo, no."

"He will pay for what he did," Leo said between clutched teeth.

Leo started walking toward Chad, but Jake grabbed his arm.

"No, Leo," Jake said.

Leo turned to the wolf and glared at him. Jake stared at his best friend, not flinching.

"If I don't kill him, he will hurt more people. I have to stop him," Leo said then broke away from Jake's grip. "Get them out of the truck and head toward the safe house. The map is on the glove department."

"Leo… be careful," Jake said, realizing that Leo wasn't changing his mind.

Leo nodded then grabbed his swords, sticking them in his belt. He also grabbed his crossbow, strapping it to his back.

"Take my stuff with you," Leo said, throwing his bag to the gray wolf.

Jake nodded then watched Chad disappear and Leo ran after him.

Jake opened got in the truck and looked at the group.

"We're going to have to walk to the safe house."

Jake leaned over Abby, ignoring his cheeks warming up, and got the map that Leo was talking about. He and Abby got out of the truck and looked at the map. There was a trail, not far from where they were, that led to the safe house.

"We'll we better start before someone notices us," Jake said grabbing Riley and Annie's bags and handed them to the foxes. Dimitri grabbed his bag and then the group headed into the trees.

**With Leo**

Leo regretted leaving his friends, but he knew Jake would protect them, deep in his mind. But for the moment, his mind was controlled by rage. Chad had murdered the girl Leo had fallen in love with, right before his eyes. Leo had searched for Chad for ten years and now, he'd found him.

Chad was running away from Leo and Leo was on his tail. Leo had his crossbow raised so that he was ready to shoot if he had to. Chad looked back and then turned around a corner. It was a dead end.

Chad turned and then smiled at Leo.

"Hello Leo."

Leo nodded.

"Aw, come on Leo. Don't be an emotionless freak."

Leo's eyes darkened, "I would if you gave her life back, but you can't. You murdered her."

Chad smirked, "No I can't, so get over it."

Leo's teeth grinded together in frustration and he raised the crossbow in his hands.

Chad just smirked and raised his hands.

"You're really going to shoot?"

"Yes," Leo said and then aimed.

"Aw come on. You don't have the strength to do it. Besides, aren't you a swordsman? The world's greatest I hear?"

Leo's mouth twitched, "I'm not wasting my skill on a bastard like you. Say goodbye, Chad."

"Oh, I'll say goodbye all right."

Chad looked up and then gave a thumbs up. Leo looked up and moved, but it was too late.

Dalton shot him with a sleeping dart and then Leo fell to his knees. He dropped the crossbow and his vision blurred. He felt someone grab him and everything went black.

**With the Gang - two hours later**

Bentley began to worry when the sun went down and Leo's group still wasn't at the safe house.

_Maybe they got captured… or maybe they got stuck in mud. What if something really bad happened? Should I call and see if everything is alright? Aw, what should I do?_ Bentley thought to himself.

Bentley decided to call Leo's group and make sure that they were okay.

Bentley called Dimitri.

"Dimitri? You there?"

It wasn't Dimitri's face that came onto the small scene, it was Jake's.

"Oh, hey Bentley, he's here, but not conscious."

"What happened?"

"He passed out. We have been walking for almost three hours now."

"Why?"

"The truck broke down," Jake shrugged.

"Where's Leo?" Bentley asked.

Jake's face fell and Bentley knew something was wrong.

"Jake?"

"I couldn't stop him! He left."

Bentley felt his heart drop.

Leo left again?

"Why did he leave?" Bentley asked wanting an explanation.

"He ran after Chad. I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. When we get there, I'm going back to get him."

Bentley smiled at the wolf.

"Just hurry and get here. I don't think the jungle is safe at night."

"Don't worry Bent; we'll be there any minute now."

And then Jake hung up.

Bentley sighed then looked at the Gang. Murray and the Guru were talking on the couch and Penelope was on her laptop. Panda King was going through his fireworks and Sly was still sleeping in his old room.

The turtle sighed then rolled over to his girlfriend and explained why the others still weren't here.

"What do you mean Leo left again?" Sly asked from behind Bentley, make him almost jump out of his shell.

Bentley turned to the raccoon and sighed.

"Leo saw Chad and ran after him."

Sly's amber eyes went angry.

"I knew that we should've trusted him!" Sly shouted making Panda King, the Guru, and Murray look at him. "I knew that something like this would happen! But I just went by your judgment!"

Bentley looked at the raccoon with shock written all over his face. Sly had never yelled at Bentley and he had never yelled at Sly.

"I knew that Leo couldn't be trusted!" Sly shouted again, not realizing that the others had gotten to the safe house.

"Well what would you do I you saw the man that murdered the woman you loved?" Riley asked and Sly turned to the young artic fox.

"I- I don't know."

"Then don't judge Leo like that!" Riley shouted, his blue eyes darkening, "Leo has never been happy since Chad murdered Clara and he probably never will be."

"Jake tried to stop him, Sly," Annie said.

"We'll so did I but Leo still left!" Sly said loudly.

Pain flashed through Annie's eyes.

"I know."

"Then don't-"

"Guys stop it!" Abby said stepping between the raccoon and the foxes, "This really isn't the time to be fighting."

"We need to find where Leo is and bring him back," Jake said, setting an unconscious Dimitri on the couch.

"Like that will help," Sly said, receiving a glare from Riley.

Jake put a map on the table and then pointed to it. Bentley rolled toward the table and saw the Jake was pointing at an old prison circled with black marker.

"I think that this is where Jade Edwards is hiding."

"What does that have to do with Leo?" Sly asked.

"Jake is saying that maybe Chad is working with Jade. Chad might have led Leo here," Abby said.

Sly thought through it.

"Maybe you're right, but let's say your weren't. What if that is where Jade is hiding, but Leo isn't there, Jade would catch me and then this would be over," the raccoon said looking at Abby.

"You won't go," Riley said, "Jake and I can go."

"No Riley, I'm going by myself," Jake argued.

"But-"

"Jake's right," Abby said, "It will be too dangerous. Jake will need some more muscle for this."

"I'll go," Murray said.

"But Jade wants to kill you too," Jake pointed out.

The hippo thought about it then realized that Jake was right.

"I'll go," Panda King said, standing up.

Jake looked at the Panda and then said, "Okay, I guess. We may need fireworks for this job."

Panda King put his hands together and bowed.

"You guys will have to wait till morning," Bentley said, being the worry wart he was, "The jungle is scary at night," Bentley said remembering his last experience in this jungle.

Jake and Panda King agreed, seeing Bentley's wide, worried, eyes.

"We'll leave right when the sun comes up," Panda King said.

Jake agreed, "Anything to get a friend back."

The gang agreed then Bentley got everything that Panda King and Jake would need for their mission.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, I am soooooooo sorry for the really late update. I've been really busy, plus I had writer's block. But I made sure that this chapter was long so that I could make up for the late update._

_Leo, Jake, and the rest of my OC were starting to yell at me (it was all in my head) to update. I also got yelled at by my best friend. She was threatening me… slamming my head into the computer was the scariest threat, nothing more serious than that XD if it was I would probably not be updating O.o_

_In this chapter you will learn more about Leo and why he is a criminal… heehee… _

_Anyways, I hope you guys like it… and Leo if you don't stop glaring at me, I will let Jade get you… haha! It worked… alright Jake, I'm sorry about your part coming in so late… geez don't got to get so mad *sniff*. Let's get the sh- er- fanfiction on the road. :D_

**Sly 4: Nightmare of Thieves**

Chapter 8

**With Jade **

Jade watched from the window as Chad lured Leo into the alley way and then as Dalton and Robert shot Leo with sleeping darts. She watched Leo's green eyes roll back and then closed, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Leo's head smacked into the dirt and then Chad and Dalton picked him up. The two men carried Leo into the old abandoned prison and Robert got the weapons that Leo had.

Jade walked out of the old office from where she watched Leo go down and ordered Chad and Dalton to put Leo in the cell with the other prisoners.

Chad and Dalton went to the cells on the lower floor. Robert opened the door and then Leo was thrown into the cell. Jade smiled evilly, she had finally captured Leonardo Sanders.

**With Samantha**

(_Author note:__ Samantha was originally just going to be in the story for a short time, but I decided she was going to have an actual role in the fanfiction… just thought I should say this._)

Samantha woke up to the door of the cell being opened. She saw Jade and three of her men, a black bear, a brown rat, and a black cat, standing at the doorway of the cell. The black bear and at were holding a panther who was unconscious.

Samantha watched as they threw the panther into the cell. He groaned in pain when his shoulder and head hit the floor. She winced then saw the black bear walked into the cell.

He was tall and muscular; he had pitch black eyes that were staring into Samantha's golden ones.

The bear turned and then he picked up Samantha's sister, Ashley. Ashley's eyes shot open and she screamed. Her fist collided with his face, but the bear looked unfazed. His eyes shone with pity as he looked at Samantha.

Samantha knew that there was no way to help Ashley, Samantha's ankle was sprained and she was tired. She knew that if she tried to get her sister back, Jade would get her 'minions' to beat her. She felt sick to her stomach and her head began spinning as the bear took her sister away.

Samantha saw Jade smirk then the cell door closed. Samantha heard her sister sobbing and she felt tears leaking from her eyes.

The panther on the ground groaned and Samantha looked over at him. He was waking up. His eyes shot open and they looked straight at her. His eyes were bright green and they were wide. His eyes looked around the cell then he tried sitting up, but then groaned and clutched his head.

"Where am I?" the panther asked.

"We are locked in a cell in an old prison. Jade put you in here."

"Who are you?" he asked then tried sitting up again.

He groaned in pain then Samantha crawled toward him, she put her hands on his back. She stood up slightly then helped him up. He mumbled a painfilled "thank you" as they sat against the wall.

"I'm Sam," she replied.

The panther looked at her again then looked confused about something.

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"Have we met before?"

"No. If we did, I would've remembered us meeting."

The panther sighed then leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Samantha looked at him and saw that he had a scar across his left eye. She also saw a tattoo on his neck that looked like a sword with thorns wrapped around it.

She looked away from him when he opened his eyes.

"You're Leonardo Sanders, aren't you?" she asked. "You're the Phantom."

The panther looked at her and then nodded.

"I've seen you on wanted posters all over the world. I've heard other criminals and thieves talk about you."

Samantha, being a thief herself, looked up to him. Leonardo "Phantom" Sanders was a swordsman, a thief, a fugitive, and a genius. Samantha was a great swordsman (_Swordswoman?_), but she always wanted to have skills as good as Leonardo.

(_Author Note: Sam doesn't know that Leo hates going by Leonardo, that's why you are going to see him being called Leonardo throughout the chapter. I just thought I should tell you that so you're not confused._)

"I guess I'm famous… hear anything good?" the panther asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to know actually, I could care less what people say about me."

"Sorry, I just- oh never mind."

Leonardo looked at her, "You just what?"

Samantha felt her face get hot, "I look up to you."

"Why me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are the best swordsman in the world, and you have ways of the blade."

(_Author note:__ Yes I know that's a line that you would hear in old movies, but I didn't know how else to word this without my friend saying something perverted,_)

"You're a swordsman?"

Samantha nodded.

"Well if we ever get out of here, maybe I'll teach you some of my techniques."

"That would be great," Samantha said, smiling.

"Now we have to figure out a way to escape," Leonardo said.

They both jumped when they heard laughter from outside the cell. They both looked at the cell door and saw the black cat that had carried Leonardo to the cell, staring at them with dark eyes.

"There is no escape."

Leonardo gritted his teeth and Samantha saw his fist ball up.

"Haven't you ever heard that eavesdropping is 'bad'?" Leonardo asked. "Didn't anyone tell you that, _Chad_?"

"Yes I have, but criminals always do 'bad' things. I'm actually here to tell you something," the black cat, named Chad, said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Leonardo's green eyes narrowed.

"Jade is going to kill you, well actually torture you until she gets answers, then she'll kill you. She's going to kill both of you, plus the little girl she took."

"No!" Samantha yelled and stood up. Her foot throbbed as she limped over to Chad. "What did my little sister do to her? What did Ashley do? She has nothing to do with me and Jade."

Chad smirked, "Because she's important to you."

Samantha gritted her teeth, "You think this is _funny_?"

"No, not _funny_, I think it's _hilarious_."

Samantha balled up her fist then Chad walked away.

"Good luck trying to escape," Chad called over his shoulder.

Samantha fell to her knees and began to sob. She heard Leonardo groan then heard him walking towards her.

"Sam, come on. Get off the floor."

She felt his hands on her arms ad shivered, realizing she was freezing. She felt him lift her up off the floor. Then he helped her to the spot they were sitting in before Chad came. She sat down then he sat beside her. She shivered again and curled into a ball.

"Are you cold?" Leonardo asked her.

She looked up at him, looked into his eyes, and nodded.

Leonardo took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. It was warm and Samantha looked at him again. His eyes were closed.

"What if you get cold?"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at her, "I'll be fine."

She looked at him with a worried expression, "Are you sure?"

His lips twitched, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Samantha still wasn't sure but didn't say anything else about it. She just leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"How do you know Jade?" she asked Leonardo, not opening her eyes.

"I used to be her partner. We both worked with a woman named Neyla."

Samantha opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was the worst mistake of my life, well one of them. I wish I never joined her and Neyla."

"Why did you?" Samantha asked.

"I truly don't know," he said. "How do you know Jade?"

"My family and her family have never gotten along."

"You're from the Mason family… the 'Thieves of the Shadows'?"

Samantha nodded, "How do you know about my family?"

"Jade used to complain about your family."

Samantha laughed, "Is that all she did?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

They both went silent for a few moments.

"If you were once Jade's partner, why is she going to kill you?" Samantha asked him.

"I teamed up with someone that she wants to kill."

"Who?"

"Sly Cooper."

Samantha had heard many stories about the last Cooper of the Cooper clan. She heard about him defeating the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang. She also heard Sly marrying Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"You are part of the Cooper Gang?"

"Not necessarily. Sly and I were friends when we were younger. And now Jade wants to kill him so I, as well as a few others, joined up to protect Sly."

Samantha smiled, "Well if we ever get out of here, do you think I could help. I don't want Jade getting her way."

Leonardo shrugged, "It's up to Sly I guess."

Samantha smiled again then leaned her head back again, closing her eyes. She felt herself falling asleep then she tried to fight it, but lost the battle and fell asleep.

**-With the Gang the next morning-**

Jake and Panda King were ready to go and Bentley explained to Jake how to use the binocucom.

"You press this button," Bentley pointed to the button on top of it, "and look into the binocucom to contact me. I also pointed out where you need to go. Just look into it and you will see a navy blue arrow pointing to your destination." Bentley paused and Jake nodded for him to continue. "There are also things attached to yours. You have a device that will detect armed guards and there is another device that can let you look through buildings. This may help you locate Leo."

"Thanks Bentley," the wolf smiled.

Bentley smiled back, "Now go find Leo."

Jake and Panda King said goodbye to everyone. Abby hugged Jake, which shocked him. He felt his face heat up and then she let go of him.

"Be careful and get Leo back. And don't get yourself badly injured. I don't want to be a nurse yet," Abby said.

Jake grinned, "I won't get hurt, and I will save Leo."

Abby nodded then Jake and Panda King left the safe house.

Jake promised he would get Leo back and that was a promise he wasn't going to break. Jake knew that Leo was in danger and he would get his best friend back. Jake knew that Leo wasn't the greatest friend around; he knew that Leo broke promises, but Jake wasn't going to let Leo down.

Jake wasn't going to let Jade get what she wanted. He would never let her hurt anyone he cared about. She was a monster and would get what she deserves. Jake wasn't necessarily a violent person, but when he had people to protect: he was. Jake would protect the ones he cares for, even if it kills him.

**With Leo**

Leo woke up shivering and aching with pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. His shoulder was burning with agony.

It was dark but Leo knew it was morning. He heard the people on the streets above him and he heard light breathing beside him.

Leo looked down and saw Samantha still sleeping. Her head was on his arm and she was curled up in a ball. His jacket was covering her legs. Her orange and white tail flicked back and forth and her orange cat ears twitched. He looked at her face and saw that her eyebrows were together and she looked distressed. She said something that Leo didn't catch and then her eyes shot open. Leo could feel her heart pounding.

"It was only a dream," Samantha mumbled to herself and looked at Leo. Her golden eyes stared into his bright green ones.

Leo realized why he had asked her if they had met before.

Samantha looked like Clara.

She had the same curly black hair and the same orange and white fur. The only difference was their eyes, Clara had brown and Samantha's are gold.

"What?" Samantha asked, breaking Leo from his thoughts.

"Nothing," Leo said, looking away, realizing he was staring at her.

There was an awkward silence until Samantha asked, "Is it morning?"

"Yes," Leo said, staring at the ceiling.

"That means that we are going to get killed, great!" Samantha said sarcastically.

"Not if we escape."

"How are we going to?"

"I have a feeling that somebody's coming to get me. I'll take you and your sister with me. You said you wanted to join the fight, right?"

"Yeah," Samantha said, nodding.

"Well if I'm right, you can come with me."

Samantha smiled and then said, "Thank you."

Leo stood up, even though his shoulder and head disagreed. He stretched then ran his hand over his face. He walked to the cell door and saw his swords and crossbow were on a table against the wall across from the prison cell he was in.

He laughed to himself and shook the door, seeing if it was sturdy.

The cell door shook and Leo almost grinned.

"Jade needs to think of a different headquarters, this cell is falling apart," Leo turned and saw Samantha staring at him. Sh tried to stand but cried out. She fell to the ground and grasped her ankle.

Leo walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"It's sprained, I think," Samantha said, her voice filled with pain. "It happened when two of Jade's men captured me."

Leo felt anger overwhelm him. His eyes narrowed and he balled up his fist.

Samantha looked at him then at his fist.

"It's all right. I can walk."

"No you can't… just sit there and I'll carry you when I break this door down."

Samantha watched as Leo straightened up and went to the door. He was about to break the door down, until he saw Robert walking towards the door. Leo smirked then hid beside the door just as Robert opened the cell door.

"All right, time for Jade to see you two… where is Leo?"

Leo came up behind the rat and punched him in the back, knocking him out. Leo moved him out of the way and walked to Samantha.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he told her.

Samantha felt her face heat up when she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the cell. He stopped to get his swords, which he put in his belt, and his crossbow, which he strapped to his back.

He crept up the stairs to the upper floor, listening closely for any guards. When he heard something suspicious he would hide behind something or in the shadows.

He almost got to the upper floor when he heard someone cough.

Leo tensed and turned.

A jaguar was standing there with big black eyes staring at him. The jaguar had a smirk on his lips and had his hand resting on a sword that was in a sheath connected to his jeans.

"Hello, Leo… it's good to see you again. The world's greatest swordsman, I should be honored but I wanted to be the best and I will prove to you that I'm meant to be the best… not your sorry ass… God you used to be so… lively, before Cla-"

"Don't you dare!" Leo growled. "James, I don't have time to fight with an amateur like you. Go play pretend by yourself."

Leo turned to walk away and James growled. He took his sword from its sheath and tried to stab Leo, but the panther was too quick, and already had his blade aimed at James' throat. The jaguar's eyes were wide and he was breaking out into cold sweat.

Every swordsman that faced Leo acted the same way, shocked and surprised. They never expected that Leo was quick and strong. But Leo always proved them wrong.

"Now, let this be a warning for next time… don't mess with me. Or I will kill you," Leo said, his eyes narrowing. Samantha gripped Leo's neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

James swallowed and then backed off, "I will defeat you the next time we meet… that's a promise."

Leo watched as James hesitated then ran off.

Leo looked down at Samantha and saw her staring at him. She looked worried but didn't say anything.

"Let's get out of here," Leo said softly, then continued running to the upper floor.

**With Jade**

Jade growled when she saw the prison cell wide open. Robert was unconscious on the floor and the prisoners were gone.

Chad stood behind her and his dark eyes were narrowed.

Jade turned to him, "Find them."

Chad nodded then ran off, just as James ran up to Jade.

"Did you see Leo?" she asked.

James shook his head, "If I did, I would've killed him."

(_Author Note:__ Just so you know James looks up to Leo, but wants to be the greatest swordsman… Uh, sounds like Zoro from One Piece._)

Jade nodded at the jaguar, "I understand… but keep looking."

James turned to leave, then turned back to Jade. "How were you going to kill him?"

Jade stared at him and her eyes narrowed, "Why does it matter?"

James swallowed, "It doesn't matter."

"Then go look for the prisoners. We have to find them before they escape."

James left, but not without glaring at Jade when she turned back to the prison cell to yell at Robert.

**With Jake**

Jake and Panda King arrived at the abandoned prison where they predicted Leo was being held at. Jake used the binocucom to see if there were any armed guards. There were a few but they were pacing around, as if they were looking for something. Jake zoomed in a realized they were looking for something, or was it a person. Jake used the x-ray mode on his binocucom and saw Leo hiding in the shadows, holding a girl. Leo looked determined to protect her.

"Alright Panda King, we found him. He is on the ground level of the prison. But there are guards blocking the entrance of the prison… but then again what criminal in the right mind would walk in the entrance," the gray wolf laughed. "We will have to find another way in."

"Sounds like a plan," Panda King said.

Jake used his binocucom to locate another way into the prison.

"Aha! Found one on the right side. But we will have to get the guards away from the door."

"I can handle that," Panda King said, indicating his fireworks.

(_Author Note:__ Every time I type firework, I think of Katy Perry's song XD._)

Jake nodded, "Let's rescue Leo and get back to the save house."

The two ran toward the prison, ducking behind the buildings around it. Then they separated, Panda King going away from the guards, who were guarding the door that the two were planning on going through. Jake stood close by, but not close enough to be seen.

Jake listened closely for Panda King to light his fireworks. Jake watched the guards who were talking among themselves, then watched as they jumped at the sound of fireworks going off. One of them, a hyena, left to investigate, leaving the other one, an ape, guarding the door. The hyena screamed, causing the ape to leave his post. Jake hurried towards the door and heard the ape grunt in pain. Jake waited for Panda King to catch up with him. The two of them went into the old abandoned prison, hiding behind large crates.

"I think we should split up, it will help us find Leo faster," Panda King said quietly.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jake agreed. "We'll keep in touch with the binocucom."

"Agreed," Panda King said.

"Alright, you go that way," Jake pointed left, "and I'll go the other way."

The panda nodded then they separated.

(some time later)

Jake had to be careful, because Jade was smart enough to have guards almost everywhere. Jake was having a hard time finding Leo because of the guards. Every time Jake turned a corner, one would be there. He was starting to get a little irritated and really worried about Panda King. They had separated almost an hour ago, and the last time they talked was 30 minutes ago.

Jake also began to question if Leo was captured already.

Jake's mind began to wonder: _What if we don't rescue Leo in time? What if I get myself captured? What will Abby think of me? How will the gang ever trust me again if I fail? _

Jake shook his head; _this is not the time to worry about this kind of stuff… I just need to find Leo… dammit! If I didn't let Leo run off, he wouldn't be in this mess…_

Then Jake felt a blade touch his throat and his eyes widened.

_DAMMIT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET MY MIND WONDER!_

"Jake, what the heck are you doing here?"

Jake's eyes adjusted to the shadows and he saw Leo standing there. Jake almost hugged his best friend he was so happy. But he didn't because Leo was carrying a girl in his arms.

"I'm here to save you."

Leo tilted his head to the side and Jake turned.

Panda King was standing behind them and he was smiling.

"Hello Leo. It's good to see that you are okay," the panda said then looked at the girl in Leo's arms.

Jake followed Panda King's gaze and saw that the female cat in Leo's arms was staring at Jake with wide eyes.

"Who's this?" Jake asked.

"This is Sam. She was also captured by Jade. Jade was planning on killing both of us, plus Sam's sister," Leo said. "She has a sprained ankle, that's why I'm carrying her."

The cat named Sam nodded and Jake asked, "Where is your sister?"

Samantha looked down at the floor, "Jade took her away. Jade is holding her somewhere else."

"I was trying to find where she was, but then I found you instead," Leo laughed without humor. "We have no clue where Jade took her."

Jake held up his binocucom, "I can try to find her with this. Bentley made it so I can see though things."

Leo nodded, then Jake looked through the binocucom. He looked around the hallway they were in. He looked up then grinned.

"I think I found her," the wolf said, taking the binocucom away from his eyes and handed it to Sam. "Look."

She looked through them, looking up. She lowered them from her golden eyes and handed them to Jake. "Yeah, that's my sister…in the room above us with Jade."

Jake nodded, "Let's get going then."

Leo looked down at Sam then looked at Panda King. He looked at Sam again.

"Do you mind if Panda King carries you… I may need to help Jake fight."

Sam shook her head then said, "I understand."

Leo looked up and the panda, "Can you hold her so I can help Jake?"

The panda nodded then took Sam from Leo's arms. Leo nodded then the group set off to get Sam's sister.

* * *

_Now you guys can be happy that I finally updated! XD_

_Review and tell me what you thought. You can yell at me for not updating if ya want, I understand if you are angry with me._


End file.
